Digimon Adventure 02: The Power of Kaijumon
by Axle the Hedgehog
Summary: 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Tai & the Digi-Destined are send back to the Digital World to find the Digi-World is under attack by the group of their old enemies lead by the evil Digimon known as Kaijumon! TaiXSora, MattXMimi, KariXTakeru, YoleiXKen, DavisXOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Return To The Digital World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon characters.**

It has past two years after Imperialdramon Fighter Mode defeated MaloMyotismon. For the sake of the good old time, Tai had made several calls to his old friends and arrange a friendly meeting at the park. He also inform them to bring their Digivice. Why? Tai was hoping the Digivice will react in the park like the last two time, the first time when they obtain the Digivice for the first time and the second to join Davis & co. In the morning, Tai woke up and look around in his house. Kari, his younger sister, has left already to the meeting spot so he went to take a shower. As he take the shower, he place his hand on his chest, remembering he bear the Crest of Courage from within.

Tai finished his shower & gaze at the mirror as he dry his face with the towel. He exit the bathroom & dress up. He wear a grey T-shirt & tan trouser. He wear his goggle around his head & open the drawer. He found the Digivice, pick it up & gaze at it. The beeping sound interrupt his thought and he look at the Digivice. It shows two red dots. He know one of them is him but who's the other?

He place the Digivice on his belt. He heard the doorbell and went to check who is it. He answer the door & saw a beautiful girl wearing a cute red sleeveless shirt and purple jean & on her brown hair is a hairpin.

"Sora?! Long time no see!" exclaim Tai.

"Hey... Heh, it has been a long time." said Sora timidly as she stroke her hand on her left arm.

"So you want to walk with me to the meeting spot?" Tai ask Sora with curiousity. Sora got wide-eyed & her face turn redder then tomatos. She quickly nodded & Tai gave a quiet chuckle. "Then let's go!" Tai said with excitement.

Tai & Sora took a ride on a taxi & headed to their favorite spot. It is the place where they first met in the summer camp and at the same time, went to the Digital World! After they climb up the stair, they ran into their old friends; Kari Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Takeru "T.K." Takashi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa as well as Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida & Ken Ichijouji.

"Hey guys! It's been so long!" smiled Tai. "You guys look different."

"Of course! My pink hair match with my pink hat, pink gloves, pink jacket, pink skirt, pink boots and pink bag! I'm so CUUTE!" squeal Mimi.

"You haven't change, Mimi." Tai chuckled nervously with his eyebrow lower. Everyone laugh and Mimi become confused. Matt said nothing, he just smile as he gaze at Mimi. Kari begin to ask a question.

"Did everyone brought their Digivices?" she ask.

"Of course we did!" answer Izzy. Everyone took out their Digivices & D-3 and show it to each other. Then everyone share their story about the adventures on the Digital World. For unknown reason the Crests start glowing from Tai's & others' chests brightly & the Digivices start beeping rapidly. Suddenly a massive storm blow around them & a massive tidal wave erupted from the edge. They got suck inside & everything went white. Tai is regaining consciouness and heard someone calling his name.

"Tai? Tai! Wake up!" Tai open his eyes & in front of him is a big yellow dinosaur with green eyes. Tai jumped up and step away from the dinosaur until he took a better look on him.

"Agumon?! Agumon, it's you!" exclaim Tai as he grab Agumon & start hugging him. "Man, I'm glad to see you again! It's been so long, am I right?"

"You bet! It's been so long!" Agumon agreed as he hug back. Tai let go of Agumon as he look around.

"Is this the same Vile Island where we first met?" ask Tai. Agumon smiled & nodded. "Then let's find the others!" Tai & Agumon ran down the jungle. As they ran, Tai remember the time when they got chased by Kuwagamon after they first met with Agumon as Koromon. Tai & Agumon found Izzy, Tentomon, Matt, Gabumon, Joe & Gomamon.

"Hey Tai! I see you found Agumon!" smiled Joe.

"Yeah, it's great to be back in the Digital World!" smiled Tai as he took a deep inhale of the jungle's aroma.

"Nothing changes much, except there are more Digimons on the Island then usual." Izzy has the point as they saw a horde of Otamamon swimming in the lake & a flock of Airdramon flying in the sky. Then a angry roar was heard through the jungle and all the Digimon ran away.

"What was that roar?" ask Tai with a serious look in his eyes.

"I don't-" Before Izzy finish, a giant red dinosaur smash through the jungle & roar at the Digi-Destined. "It's Tyrannomon!" exclaim Izzy.

DIGIMON ANALYZER

NAME: TYRANNOMON

TYPE: DINOSAUR

LEVEL: ADULT

BIO: There's no mistake about this guy. Tyrannomon is a powerful Adult Level Digimon whose Flame Breath can turn you into a BBQ dinner!

"RAAAAAH!" Tyrannomon belch a powerful blast of fire at the Digi-Destined but they move out of the way and step away from Tyrannomon.

"Digimon, attack!" order Tai. The Digimon nodded and begin their attack.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon belch a fireball at Tyrannomon & phase him a bit.

"**Blue Blaster! **/ **Super Shocker!**" Gabumon & Tentomon fire their attacks at once but Tyrannomon withstand it and charge toward the teens.

"Agumon, digivolve!" shout Tai.

"Okay!" obliged Agumon. The Digivice start glowing & Agumon release a burst of light as he begin to transform.

"**Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!**"

The light faded & in Agumon's place is a giant dinosaur with blue stripes & wear a brown mask with three horns. Greymon tackle Tyrannomon & knock him down into the ground.

"You're finished! **Nova Blast!**" Greymon belch a huge fireball and blast Tyrannomon into pieces! Then Greymon de-digivolve back into Agumon. Before they relax, two Kuwagamon attack them but...

"**Meteor Wing!** / **Needle Spray!** / **X-Beam!**" Three attacks blasted the insect Digimon and deleted them. The Digi-Destined look to their right and saw their friends, Sora, Birdramon, Mimi, Togamon, Davis & XV-mon. Behind them is Kari & the others with their Digimon partner.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you... again!" smiled Tai.

"Tai! I was so worried about you!" gasped Sora as she hugged him. Tai's face turn red, redder then Kuwagamon as he return the hug. Then a pillar of light appear before them & emerge a mysterious old man.

"_Hello, kids. I see you're all together now._" smiled the man.

"Hey, it's Genni!" exclaim Sora.

"_Settle down, you're not here just for happy reunion. The reason you're all here is because an evil Digimon is wrecking havoc on the Digital World!_" said Genni.

"What?! Who is it?" ask Tai.

"_I'm not fully sure but all I know that it's a Digimon named Kaijumon. You must work together & head to Server for more clues, okay?"_

"Okay, Jendi. But what about the Digi-Armor?" Yolei ask with concern.

"_I'm afraid the Digi-Armor has scatter around the Digital World after you defeat MaloMyotismon. I'm losing connection now, so we'll contact later! Safe journey, kids!_" Genni said good-bye as the hologram turn off.

"So now what?" ask Joe.

"We must find the Digi-Armors first, so let's explore Vile Island." smiled Davis. Joe decide they should split up: The Digi-Destined will go explore the coast area while Davis & co. explore the area around Infinity Mountain.

Tai & the gang climb down from the cliff and walk through the forest. As they walk, Izzy remember how they fell in the river after Kuwagamon survived the combined attack of the Child Digimon and slam his jaws against the ground to shatter the cliffs.

Of course while everyone remember the good old times, Sora is only remember the special moment between her and Tai. She remember what Tai said when they were about to enter Puppetmon's house.

-Flashback-

_"Tai, what will-" Sora was very worried since Puppetmon is a Ultimate Digimon, more stronger then the combined might of 7 Perfect Level Digimon and he can manipulate everyone's movement._

_"Sora, I know you're worried but I'm the team leader so I will protect you and I won't let anything happen to you." said Tai as he comfort Sora._

_"You mean it?" ask Sora as she was surprised by those words._

_"Of course!" smiled Tai._

_"Okay, then let's go!" smiled Sora as she feel brave now. They follow T.K. & Patamon to Puppetmon's house._

-End Flashback-

Then Sora remember the hairpin she is wearing. Tai bought that hairpin for her birthday but she got upset about it, thinking Tai doesn't like her hair. She refuse to talk to him until she recieve a message from Tai, saying "I'm sorry for upsetting you." and he sign off in a special word that made her happy: "Love, Tai." **(A/N: If you watch the Digimon movie where Omnimon first appear, Tai wrote "Love" by accident and Kari send it without Tai noticing.)**

Tai spotted something at the beach and told everyone to hide. Tai took a closer and saw three Digimon: a humanoid Digimon with rotten flesh and ragged clothes, a cat girl Digimon with two tails with Arabian attires and a giant mechanical dinosaur with two large cannons on his back. They surrounded many small Digimon, half of them are a tadpole-like Digimon and others are frog-like Digimon with a trumpet around their neck. Izzy & Mimi took a look too.

"Why I recognized these guys! It's Otamamon & Gekomon!" squeal Mimi.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Otamamon

Type: Fish

Level: Child

Bio: Otamamon is a Fish Digimon who can swim 20 miles per hour. That's as fast as a flying fish.

Name: Gekomon

Type: Beast

Level: Adult

Bio: Gekomon are fond of music, which is way they were born with the trumpet on their neck. They have defense technique called _Confuse Gas_, which they make their enemy confused and unable to do nothing except making the fool out of themselve.

"But who are those guys that are scaring them?" ask Tai. Izzy took a look at them then install his Digivice on his laptop.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Zombiemon

Type: Demon

Level: Adult

Bio: Zombiemon is living dead Digimon. He's tough to defeat and his _Infection_ produce deadly virus that will kill the Digimon and reconfigure them into Zombiemon

Name: Persiamon

Type: Beast

Level: Perfect

Bio: Persiamon is an Perfect Level Digimon. She is fast like a cheetha and nimple as tiger. She has the ability to de-digivolve her opponent at will!

Name: Machinedramon

Type: Machine

Level: Ultimate

Bio: I can't believe it! Machinedramon is back! Beware his _Giga Cannon_, guys! The blast will nail you so hard, it will leave you in a hospital!

"So what? We defeated Machinedramon before, so we do it again!" grin Tai as he and Agumon dart toward the beach to save the Otamamon and the Gekomon. Sora & Biyomon follow them with the others. Machinedramon gaze at the innocent Digimon then laugh in a deep mechanical voice.

"Heh heh. These Digimon are weak. Delete them all." order Machinedramon.

"Yes Machinedramon, you sweetie pie! Meow!" chimed Persiamon.

"At once, boss." hissed Zombiemon.

"Someone help!" cried Otamamon and Gekomon. Mimi frown and dart pass Tai & co. **(A/N: She's fast! O_o)** and continue running toward them with Palmon. Everyone was shocked.

"Mimi, wait!" warn Matt. Mimi step in front of the evil Digimon.

"Leave my friends alone!" snapped Mimi.

"You heard her, you big bully!" growl Palmon with her claws ready.

"Princess Mimi! You're back!" exclaim the happy Digimon.

"Ah, the Digi-Destined. Finally I can get my revenge!" growl Machinedramon.

"Don't think I'll be crying and complaining this time! Palmon, digivolve!" order Mimi as her chest start emanating a green glowing teardrop-like symbol and her Digivice start glowing.

"Okay!" obliged Palmon. The Digivice release a beam of energy and bathed Palmon with it. She start glowing in bright golden light. "**Palmon, digivolve to...Togemon!**" In Palmon's place is giant cactus with punching gloves on her hands and a orange hair on her head. Then she start glowing again. "**Togemon, digivolve to...**" Togemon's eyes and mouth release beams of light then a flower bloom on her head and release a shower of flower petal, exploding like fireworks. Then a giant rose bud appear and bloomed. Emerging out of the rose is a humanoid Digimon with pink dress and flower bud as her hat, vines as her hair, thin leaves as her wings and she wear green boots with sunflower pattern on it. She fly around a bit then pose firmly. "**Lillymon!**" shout the warrior.

"Go, Lillymon!" order Mimi as she point her finger at Machinedramon.

"**Flower Cannon!**" Lillymon create a flower bud on her hands, then it bloom and reveal a cannon. She fire a powerful green energy cannon at Machinedramon. He took the hit and recieve a little damage. A grin appear on Mimi and Lillymon's face.

"Hmm. It's seems you gotten a bit stronger. Persiamon!" shout Machinedramon.

"Meow! **Reverse Digivolution!**" Persiamon thrust her hands and release a mass of pink cloud. It struck Lillymon and she de-digivolve back to Palmon!

"Palmon?!" exclaim Mimi.

"Mimi, I'm not Lillymon anymore!" gasped Palmon.

"That technique is similar to Etemon's & Apocolymon's!" exclaim Izzy.

"Except she use that pink cloud so we're safe if we dodge it." inform Tentomon.

"**Zombie Cannon!**" Zombiemon belch a powerful beam at Palmon. Mimi quickly grab Palmon and brace herself for the blast.

"NO!" scream Matt and his chest start emanating a blue glowing sphere with curved edges and his Digivice begin to glow.

"**Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!**" Gabumon transform into a white-and-blue wolf with dark blue stripes and spikes on his shoulders. Then he got bathed by a pillar of light. "**Garurumon, digivolve to...**" Garurumon stand on two paws then his right paws stretches until it become a hand. Same goes his left arm then he gain blue jeans with metal pads on his knees and left shoulder attached to a belt. He have a brass knuckle on his left fist and brown bandage-like glove on his right fist. He thrust his punch, release a blue flames then swing his kick twice. "**WereGarurumon! AWOOOOOO!**" howl the wolf warrior.

WereGarurumon run on four at full speed, grab Mimi and Palmon and jump away from the attack. WereGarurumon bring Mimi & Palmon to Matt then dash toward Persiamon.

"**Gypsy Kick! Meow!**" Persiamon swing her kick and release a energy blade.

"**Garuru Kick!**" WereGarurumon swing his kick and release a energy blade. They both collided and knock the beast digimon back. WereGarurumon sank his claws on the sand to slow down & regain his footing. But when he look up, Persiamon is already in front of him and land a series of slashing and kick against WereGarurumon's chest. WereGarurumon stagger back then jab Persiamon's cheek, then grab her hair, slam her hard against the sand that the sand exploded and tosses in the air. WereGarurumon jump up then swing his claws in a X-pattern. "**Wolf Claw!**" roar WereGarurumon and unleashed two crimson blades at Persiamon and exploded.

Persiamon stood up with an exaggerated glare and she displaying her sharp teeth in anger. She bring out her sharp claws and start hissing.

"You... ask for it!" snapped Persiamon and she jump toward WereGarurumon in unbelieveable speed. She knee WereGarurumon's muzzle then grab his leg, swing him down and immediantly ram her knee against his stomach. Then she place her hands on his chest. "**Arabian Sandstorm!**" She unleashed a blast of swirling sand and knock WereGarurumon down into the ground (or sand). Then Persiamon thrust her hands and unleash a mass of pink cloud. "**Reverse Digivolution!**"

The cloud struck WereGarurumon and he turn back into Gabumon then she dive down and slam her fist against Gabumon's stomach.

"Gabumon!" gasped Palmon.

"Everyone, help Gabumon!" shout Joe. Everyone's chest start glowing with different symbol: a sun, a heart, a Holy Cross & a glasses-like object. **(A/N: If you don't recognized them, it's the Crests of Courage, Love, Reliability, Knowledge, Friendship and Sencerity)** Everyone's Digivice begin to glow and the Digimon begin to transform.

"**Agumon digivolve to... Greymon!**" Then Greymon got bathed in a pillar of light. "**Greymon digivolve to...**" Greymon's left arm transform into a mechanical arm with three metal claws, then his mask become a metal mask with his horns colored bronze with metallic blue stripes, he grew two purple skin-like wings then he have a metal chest that conceal a missile launcher. "**MetalGreymon! RAAAAAGH!**" roar the cyborg dinosaur.

"**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!**" Biyomon transform into a giant flaming bird with jagged fangs and two toes on the back of her talons. Then she got bathed in a pillar of light. "**Birdramon digivolve to... GRAAAHH!**" shriek Birdramon as her eyes start glowing then got bathed in a wall of fire. Her head emerge and she wear a dark red mask with blue and white indian-like pattern and blonde hair tied up into braids. Her wings emerge as two bird-like hands withtwo opposable thumbs and she is covered with ruby and dark red feathers with white indian pattern, two wings spout from her back as the light start emanating from her body. Then she stand firmly. "**Garudamon!**" shout the indian eagle.

"**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon!**" Tentomon transform into a giant insect with four wings, four arms and his face is covered with rhino beetle mask. Then he got bathed in a pillar of light. "**Kabuterimon digivolve to...**" Kabuterimon's body transform into a bulky red beetle with white rib cage on his chest then grew a strong shell on his back and his horn become a large two-bladed horn. He pose firmly as he release a burst of electricity. "**MegaKabuterimon!**"

"**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikakkumon!**" Gomamon transform into a polar bear-walrus-dog hybrid with black horn on his forehead. Then he got bathed in a pillar of light. "**Ikakkumon digivolve to...**" Ikkakumon got submerged in a swirling waterspout then emerge a giant grey-blue skinned walrus with orange fur on his face, wear a orange-furred glove with claws, golden horn placed on his forehead and he has a turtle shell on his back with three dosal fins. A lightning bolt shot down and the warrior grab it & it transform into a hammer made of Digizoid metal. He pose firmly with his hammer. "**Zudomon!**"

4 Perfect Level Digimon charge toward Zombiemon & Persiamon. Persiamon grab Gabumon then start jumping up the cliff while Zombiemon fire his **Zombie Cannon** at the Otamamon and the Gekomon. MegaKabuterimon block the beam with his arms then aim his horn at Zombiemon, "**Horn Buster!**" MegaKabuterimon fire a powerful energy beam from his horn and impacted Zombiemon.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!" scream Zombiemon then he disbursted into data.

"**Voltage Hammer!**" Zudomon slam his hammer against the cliff and the cliff exploded into pieces. Persiamon start falling then Garudamon ram her talon against Persiamon into the cliff. Then MetalGreymon fly up then open his metal chest. "**Giga Destroyer!**" roar MetalGreymon and fire two organic missiles at Persiamon, releasing a explosion. Unlike Zombiemon, Persiamon survived but something around her neck just shatter into databits. Tai recognized it.

"That's the Black Ring!" exclaim Tai.

"Uhhh... Oh my head... What happen?!" ask Persiamon then Garudamon grab her and restrain her. "Meow! What did I do?!" ask Persiamon.

"Too bad, she was useful to her **Reverse Digivolution** technique. Now..." The red tubes start pumping, sending fuel to the cannons on Machinedramon's back. Yellow energy start building in the cannons' nozzle. "...prepare to die. **Giga Cannon!**" Machinedramon fire a barrage of energy bolts at MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon. They got knock down but they can still fight. However, before the Digimon attack Machinedramon, Persiamon jump toward Machinedramon.

"**Reverse Digivolution!**" She fire a mass of pink cloud and struck Machinedramon.

"Nooooooo!" scream Machinedramon as he de-digivolve back into a robot Digimon.

"This is Machinedramon's Child form?" ask Joe.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Machinemon

Type: Machine

Level: Child

Bio: This is Machinemon, the Child level of Machinedramon. He's not much of threat now.

"Persiamon, you shall pay for this!" scowl Machinemon in a teenager voice.

"That's for putting the Black Ring on me and used me to hurt innocent Digimon!" hissed Persiamon.

"Gabumon!" Palmon run to Gabumon, who is struggling to stand up. "Are you okay?" ask Palmon with tears in her green eyes.

"I'm... I'm okay." sigh Gabumon as Matt help him up. MetalGreymon and the other de-digivolve back to their Child form. Agumon confront Machinemon.

"Alright, if you're back then that means Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon & Piedmon is back too?" ask Agumon.

"Y-Yes! But don't think even Apocolypmon is behind this or MaloMyotismon. It's Kaijumon, he brought us together and promise us to conquer the Real World. MaloMyotismon refuse and try to fight him but Kaijumon bested him." explain Machinemon.

"Kaijumon... What kind of Digimon is he?" wonder Tai.

Davis and the gang arrive at the Toytown. Everyone search around for the Digi-Armor and try asking any Digimon if they seen the Crests or the Digi-Armor but they all said the same thing: Find Monzemon, he'll know about the Crests. They went to the center of Toy Town and ran into a giant yellow teddy bear.

"Hey it's Monzemon!" exclaim T.K.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Monzemon

Type: Beast

Level: Champion

Bio: No one is more kind then Monzemon. His _Heart Hug_ will give you happiness and will defend himself with his eye laser.

"Hey Monzemon, it's me T.K.!" T.K. wave at Monzemon and he notice him.

"Hello there, friend. Welcome to Toy Town! How may I help you?" ask Monzemon with a kind smile.

"We would like to ask you a question; do you know where the Digi-Eggs that bear the symbol of eight Crests?" ask Kari.

"What kind of Cests? You mean the Crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light & Kindness?" ask Monzemon just to be sure.

"Wait, 'Kindness'? You mean..." Yolei look at Ken, who is gazing at his Tag that contain the Crest of Kindness.

"So there's a Digi-Egg of Kindness..." mutter Ken. Ken knew he'll never digivolve Wormon into his Perfect form or use the Digi-Armor of Kindness to armor digivolve Wormon if he never develope kindness to no one.

"Where?" ask Davis.

"Why they are here in Toy Town! Originally they were in a secret place but when Kaijumon appear, I went with a group of ToyAgumon and collected all Digi-Eggs before he does. Come, I'll lead you to them." Everyone follow Monzemon to the Digi-Eggs. As they walk, Yolei notice Ken's sad look. She walk next to him and hold his hand. Ken was startle and quickly look at his hand being hold by Yolei then look at Yolei. She gave a warm smile. Hawkmon and Wormon decide to move on ahead as they felt they need some privacy.

"What's wrong, Ken-_kun_?" Yolei ask with worry but still smiling. Yolei used to be fear and hate Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor but after she learn he lost someone he care dearly from a car accident and that Dark Power consume his heart that drive him into madness, she felt sorry and want to be close to him. She even begin to fell in love with Ken and Ken notice that.

"Nothing..." sigh Ken.

"Oh Ken, I know your Crest hasn't glow yet but I know you're capable of kindness. You just have to try." said Yolei.

"Thank you, Yolei. I needed that." smile Ken then gave her a kiss on her cheek. Her face turn red as she blush then rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are we there?" ask V-mon.

"It's not funny the first 5 times either, V-mon." groan Davis.

"Sorry, but it's a long way." sigh V-mon as he continue walking. They continue walking through Toy Town until they reach the big building.

"Here it is." Monzemon lead the gang inside and reach the first room in the hallway. There's a vault on the wall. Monzemon open the vault and inside is nine Digi-Eggs. Davis downloaded the Digi-Eggs of Courage & Friendship into his blue D-3, Yolei downloaded the Digi-Eggs of Love and Sincerity in her red D-3, Cody downloaded the Digi-Eggs of Knowledge & Reliability to his yellow D-3, T.K. downloaded the Digi-Egg of Hope into his green D-3 and Kari downloaded the Digi-Egg of Light into her rose D-3. All is left is the Digi-Egg of Kindness.

"Well Ken?" ask Davis.

"Take the Digi-Egg of Kindness." smiled Kari.

"What wrong?" ask Cody.

"I..." Yolei place her hand on Ken's hand again. Now Ken feel brave enough and took out his black-and-grey D-3. He downloaded the Digi-Egg of Kindness.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Everyone ran outside and saw flames in Toy Town. Then a Digimon made of lego blocks ran toward the Digi-Destined.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: ToyAgumon

Type: Rock

Level: Child

Bio: This Agumon is made of blocks and it's very tough. He attack his foes with his _Toy Missile_, which can shatter the defense.

"Monzemon! Devimon & his minions are attacking Toy Town! ToyGreymon try their best but they're too strong!" cried ToyAgumon.

"Monzemon, get everyone to safety! We'll take care of Devimon and his goon!" advise Davis. He nodded and he went with ToyAgumon to get everyone to a safe place. Davis look at everyone then their Digimon. "Ready?" he ask.

"Ready!" shout everyone in unison. Then they hold up their D-3 except Ken. Everyone shout in unison.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZED!" Their D-3 release the Digi-Eggs and start glowing.

"**V-mon armor digivolve to...**" V-mon merge with the Digi-Egg of Courage and transform into a pillar of flames. Then V-mon feel the power of Courage surging through his body and the flames subside, revealing a armored humanoid lizard with three claws and a horn on his muzzle. His armor has the Crest of Courage. "**Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!**"

"**Hawkmon, armor digivolve to...**" Hawkmon merge with the Digi-Egg of Love and transform into a mass of cloud. Hawkmon feel the power of Love surging through his body then the cloud disburst, revealing a four-legged bird with silver mask with the Crest of Love and two steel wing. Under the wings are two claws. "**Halsemon, the Wing of Love!**"

"**Armadillomon, armor digivolve to...**" Armadillomon merge with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge and become covered in solid rock. Armadillomon feel the power of Knowledge surging through his body then the rock shatter, revealing a yellow-armored insect with the Crest of Knowledge on his body, wield a pair of drills on both hands and have a drill on his face. "**Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!**"

"**Patamon, armor digivolve to...**" Patamon merge with the Digi-Egg of Hope and begin to emanate a bright light. Patamon feel the power of Hope surging through his body then emerge in a form of a horse with the golden armor on his hoofs, torso and face. He gain wings and the Crest of Hope is located on his forehead. "**Pegasusmon, the Flight of Hope!**"

"**Gatomon, armor digivolve to...**" Gatomon merge with the Digi-Egg of Light and begin to emanate a bright pink light. Gatomon feel the power of Light surging through her body then Gatomon emerge as a giant cat with armor on her torso, forepaws & her face is a human-like face with hair-like crown. She grew wings and the Crest of Light is found on her chest. "**Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**"

The Armor Digimon charge ahead to the flaming town with the Digi-Destined follow behind them except Yolei, who notice Ken remain still, like he seen a ghost.

"Ken, if you don't feel ready, then digivolve Wormon into Stingmon." said Yolei.

"No. I have to try." Ken took a deep breath, exhale then thrust his D-3 in the air. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZED!" shout Ken. The Digi-Egg of Kindness emerge and start glowing.

"**Wormon, armor digivolve to...**" Wormon merge with the Digi-Egg of Kindness and become covered in flower petals. Wormon feel the power of Kindness surging through his body. The petals subsided and emerge a armored moth with the Crest of Kindness on his wings. "**Mothmon, the Moth of Kindness!**"

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Mothmon

Type: Insect

Level: Armor

Bio: Mothmon is the Armor Digimon of Kindness. An offshoot of Butterflymon, Mothmon can disable his foes with his _Moth Wings_ and defeat them with _Moth Maser_.

"Ken, you did it! I have armor digivolved!" exclaim Mothmon in a serious voice. Then he fly off to join the other Armor Digimon. Ken & Yolei follow him.

The Armor Digimon encounter a group of demon Digimon with their mouth remain hang open.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Vilemon

Type: Demon

Level: Adult

Bio: Vilemon are the nastiest Digimon we encounter. Beware their ability to produce nightmare or you're finished!

The Armor Digimon start attacking the demon Digimon with their best attacks.

"**Fireball Barrage!**" Flamedramon swing his claw and tosses three fireballs in a size of a basketball. The fireballs struck some of the Vilemon then he jump up high and open his mouth. "**Flame Blaster!**" Flamedramon belch a stream of fire and blasted the Vilemon to ashes.

"**Hyper Tornado!**" shout Halsemon as he start spinning at high speed and drill his way through the horde of Vilemon.

"**Drill Missiles!**" Digmon jump high and fire all of his drills at the Vilemon and blasted them.

"**Holy Stars! / Stone Tablet!**" Pegasusmon and Nerfetimon fire their attack and blast the last horde of Vilemon.

"That's all of them." said Pegasusmon.

"It's been a long time since we armor digivolve. I have forgotten how handsome you look as Pegasusmon." said Nefertimon. Pegasusmon got wide-eyed and blush as he look at the ground.

"Well, you still look beautiful as before, Nefertimon." said Pegasusmon timidly. Nefertimon giggle and stroke her head against Pegasusmon's head.

"Where's Devimon?" ask Flamedramon.

"Maybe on a lunch break?" joked Digmon.

"Very funny, Armor Digimon." hissed someone. The Armor Digimon drop in defense stance as a Fallen Angel arrive from the sky.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Devimon

Type: Demon

Level: Adult

Bio: Devimon... this demon is known to have conquer Vile Island with the Black Gears! His _Dark Claw _is deadly so keep your guard up.

"You seems to me well... Have we met?" ask Devimon.

"I defeated you when I first digivolve into Angemon, remember?" said Pegasusmon as he remind Devimon of his defeat.

"EH?! You're Patamon?! Heh heh... HA HA HA HA! Finally I will kill you for ruining my victory of destroying the Digi-Destined!" laughed Devimon as he ready his claws and charge toward Pegususmon.

"Armor Digimon, attack!" order Pegasus and they charge toward Devimon. Devimon quickly grab Pegasusmon and threw him against Halsemon, then he punch Nefertimon's stomach and start choking her. "Nefertimon!" Pegasusmon tackle Devimon then spread his wings wide.

"**Holy Star!**" Pegasusmon release a series of star-sharped energy bolts and blast Devimon. Devimon regain his balance then thrust his hand.

"**Dark Claw!**" Devimon's arm stretch and slash Pegasusmon out of the sky. He was about to crash but Neferimon save him by using her body as a landing pad. Flamedramon and Digmon prepare their attack.

"**Flame Blaster! / Drill Missiles!**" They blast Devimon but he actually dodge them and start battling the Armor Digimon of Courage & Knowledge. While they battle, Halsemon check on Nefertimon and Pegasusmon.

"Are you two okay?" he ask.

"I...I'm okay!" said Nefertimon as she try to help Pegasusmon to stand up.

"He's...He's stronger t-then before..." grunt Pegasusmon.

"Then let's combine our attacks." advise Halsemon.

Flamedramon & Digmon got defeated when Devimon use his Dark Claw to slam Digmon against the building then knee Flamedramon's guts hard. They struggle to stand up while Devimon prepare his next attack.

"**Demon Slash!**" Devimon swing his claws and release an energy blade. The Armor Digimon got hit and their armor start to crack. Suddely a shower of golden dust fall around Devimon and suddenly he can't move! "W-What is this?!" exclaim Devimon in rage.

"Nothing, just my **Moth Wing **technique. They paralized your muscles so now we finished you off! **Moth Maser!**" Mothmon fire two energy ray from his eyes.

"**Flame Blaster / Griffen Beam / Drill Missile / Holy Stars / Stone Tablet!**" Everyone attack at once and blasted the fallen angel to deletion. Then they de-digivolve back to their Child form. Davis & the co. cheer in victory and every digimon cheered to the Digi-Destined.

"Wow Ken, that was cool! You manage to armor digivolve Wormon into... what's his name?" ask Davis as he didn't recall what is Wormon's Armor form is called.

"Mothmon." answer Ken.

"I knew you're capable of kindness, Ken!" squeal Yolei.

"Yeah and I thank you, Yolei. You're the only person, including Wormon, who ever been so kind to me even after what I have done as Digimon Emperor. Thank you." smiled Ken then his Crest start glowing. Ken gaze at it and a wide smile appear on his face.

T.K. ask Patamon as he notice he's struggling to walk. "Are you okay, Patamon?" he ask.

"I-I'm fine. No problem." lied Patamon as he know T.K. is worry.

"You're not fine! You are hurt! Devimon attack you with full force! So stop saying you're okay!" Gatomon's voice breaking as her eyes start forming tears. "I don't want you to be disappear like Wizardmon!" cried Gatomon as she hug Patamon, who is very surprised but also winched in pain by her hug.

Kari know the only time she have seen Gatomon in that state is when Wizardmon used his own body as a shield to protect 8-year old Kari and Gatomon from Myotismon's attack and he got deleted after he thank Gatomon for being his very first friend.

The Digi-Destined decide to relax in Toy Town. Monzemon knew they're going to stay so he arrange rooms for them. Kari made a decision: Cody, Armadillomon, Davis & V-mon sleep in the rooms that have two beds, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken and Wormon sleep in the room that have twin bed and she, Gatomon, T.K. and Patamon sleep in the room that have...only one bed.

"Wait a minute! Why 'G.K.' should sleep with you?!" shout Davis.

"It's 'T.K.'." moan T.K. Ever since Davis have a crush on Kari, he see T.K. as a rival for Kari's heart. He doesn't like him to be near Kari and kept pronouncing his name differently from "J.P." to "G.K.".

Kari's face turn red and steams start venting from her head. Her body start trembling in rage and she clutch her fists hard.

"Whatever, 'J.P.'! Must I remain you that Kari is my-"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!" scream Kari at the top of her lung that it echoes through the house. Everyone got wide-eyed and their face turn blue. "LISTEN DAVIS! I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND BUT I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE BOYS WHO KEEP HITTING ON ME! AND STOP CALLING T.K. WITH RUDE NAME BECAUSE, FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M **_HIS GIRL_**!" argue Kari and that last statement shatter Davis' heart & T.K. got wide-eyed as he never thought Kari love him. Then she storm off to her bedroom, dragging T.K. with her as he remain frozen by that last statement. Then she slam the door.

"I'll...check if she cool off." said Gatomon as she carry Patamon and run to their room.

"I can fly, you know." add Patamon.

"You are not healed, Patamon. Please don't make this hard." said Gatomon with a worried look in her beautiful eyes. Patamon remain silent as they enter their room.

Cody, Armadillomon & V-mon drag Davis to their room but it's hard as he remain frozen like he was a statue.

"Davis, enough. She never love you from the very beginning and T.K. was with her when they were 8-year old." said Cody.

"Then that's long enough for them to be together." add V-mon.

"It match their Crests of Hope & Life too." smile Armadillomon. Davis hang his head down and drop himself on the bed. He didn't say a word.

"Oh brother." said Cody as he roll his eyes.

"Kari? You... really love me?" ask T.K. without looking at Kari.

"Uh..." Kari realize she just said that during her outburst. She turn pink and fiddle her hair. "Yeah... I do love you." said Kari with shy smile.

"Heh... Ha ha. Man, I waited too long to tell you this but I love you." smile T.K. and Kari gave a lovely smile.

"Let's get some sleep... Takeru-_chan_." whisper Kari as she wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck and he was surprised that she call him by his real name. He smiled.

"Good night, Kari-_chan_. My Kari." whisper T.K. as he kiss her cheek then went to sleep.

Meanwhile the Digi-Destined arrive at Toy Town with Machinemon as prisoner. Persiamon walk around happily as she sing a little song.

"_Digimon, Digital Monster. Digi! Change into Digital Champion to save the Digital World! Digimon Digital Monster! Digi! Digivolve into Champion, digivolve into Ultimate! Warp Digivolve! Digimon Digital Monster are the Champion! Digimon Digital Monster! Digi! Digimon!_ Meow!" meow Persiamon as she finish her little song.

Before Tai say something, they felt a powerful tremor that shake the town.

"Whoa! An earthquake!" exclaim Matt.

"No! Even worse!" shout Izzy as he point his finger at the sky. Decending from the sky is a giant lizard-like monster with dosal fins and emanate blue energy from its body. He look like a combination of Greymon, DarkTyrannomon and Megadramon.

"So you're the Digi-Destined. How pathetic! The Dark Master got defeated by a group of teenagers that easily?!" scoff the lizard Digimon.

"Who are you?!" ask Sora and Biyomon.

"Why don't you just scan me with that gizmo." answer the Digimon. Izzy place his Digivice on the laptop and scan him. He got wide-eyed in fear.

"He's...he's Kaijumon!" shout Izzy in horror.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Kaijumon

Type: Dinosaur

Level: Supreme

Bio: Kaijumon is the one who Genni told us about! He's super-powerful and destroy his opponent with his _Atom Breath_!

"And he's... a Supreme Level!" exclaim Izzy.

"Supreme Level?!" ask Joe and Tai.

"A level beyond Ultimate like Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, except he's stronger!"

"Yes, and I plan to destroy you with my bare hand! Heh heh! BWAH HA HA HA HA!" laugh Kaijumon while the Digi-Destined remain horrified and felt they have no chance of winning!

**Will Kaijumon really destroy the Digi-Destined? Or the Digi-Destined find a way to defeat this tyrant? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 02.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kaijumon**

**I forgot to mention that I haven't seen the Digimon series for so long that I forgot half of their techniques so I made up the name that match it and made some new techniques**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Characters**

"A Supreme Level?!" exclaim Joe & Tai.

"A level beyond Ultimate. Similar to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode but different!" explain Izzy with fear in his eyes.

"Now Digi-Destined, prepare to die!" roared Kaijumon and release a burst of powerful wind, blowing everything away. They braced themselves then become scare of his power. Persiamon jump toward Kaijumon and thrust her hands.

"**Reverse Digivolu-**"

"**Nuclear Punch!**" Kaijumon thrust his fist and unleash a powerful energy beam, engulfing Persiamon.

"GYYAAAAAHHH!" scream Persiamon. She fell and crash against the ground. Everyone gather around her. She open her eyes and smile weakly. "S-Sorry... I try... Heh heh. I didn't get the chance to make up for what I did. Remember me, guys. M-Meow..." Perisamon said her last word then she close her eyes. Suddenly she turn into a crystalized form then she shatter to pieces.

"Oh no! She got permenately deleted!" exclaim Tentomon.

"You... You will pay for this, Kaijumon!" scream Mimi. Everyone's Crests start glowing on their chest then their Digivices start glowing.

"**Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon! Greymon digivolve to... MetalGreymon!**"

"**Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon!**"

"**Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!**"

"**Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**"

"**Palmon digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon digivolve to... Lillymon!**"

"**Gomamon digivolve to... Ikakkumon! Ikakkumon digivolve to... Zudomon!**"

All 6 Perfect Level Digimon charge toward Kaijumon and attack at once.

"**Giga Destroyer!**" MetalGreymon fire two organic missiles from his chest.

"**Wolf Claw!**" WereGarurumon swing his claws & release an X-pattern energy blade.

"**Eagle Wing!**" Garudamon unleash a massive flames and fire a flaming bird.

"**Horn Buster!**" MegaKabuterimon fire massive energy beam from his horn.

"**Flower Cannon!**" Lillymon open a flower bud and fire a energy cannon.

"**Voltage Hammer!**" Zudomon slam his hammer and fire a energy bolt.

All 6 attacks collided Kaijumon and he emerge undamaged!

"No way!" exclaim Tai.

"He took it head on... and nothing!" gasped Matt.

"We're doom!" panicked Joe.

"Attack again!" order Sora & Mimi, which surprised Tai & Matt.

"Wait don't do it!" warn Matt.

"STOP!" shout Tai but the Perfect Level Digimon resume their attacks.

"**Horn Impact!**" MegaKabuterimon charge toward Kaijumon but he grab his giant horn with one hand! He swing him down then, at the same time, ram his knee against MegaKabuterimon's chest hard. MegaKabuterimon scream in pain then de-digivolve back into Tentomon. Then Kaijumon release an electrical shock and blast Tentomon away.

"Tentomon!" scream Izzy.

"**Garuru Kick!**" WereGarurumon swing his kick but Kaijumon lift his forearm and block it. WereGarurumon gritted his teeth in anger then swing his arms into an X-pattern. "**Wolf Claw!**" An energy blade struck Kaijumon but no damage.

"Nice try, puppy." scoff Kaijumon. Then he ram his fist against WereGarurmon's guts. He gasped hard then de-digivolve back into Gabumon. He slam him into the ground with one punch.

"Gabumon!" scream Matt.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Gabumon, you freak! **Flower Cannon**!" Lillymon fire a energy cannon from the flower bud. Kaijumon flick the energy cannon back at Lillymon, who got wide-eyed and gritted her teeth in shock. She failed to dodge as the energy cannon enter the no-dodge zone and she recieve the blast head on. She went flying through the building and de-digivolve back into Palmon.

"Palmon, NO!" panicked Mimi.

Garudamon attack Kaijumon with her punches and kicks but to no avail. Kaijumon smirk then Garudamon throw two punches but Kaijumon grab her punches.

"**Atom Breath! RAAHH!**" Kajimon shot his jaws open and fire a massive heat ray at blank point. Garudamon went flying, de-digivolve back into Biyomon & crash against the clock tower.

"Biyomon!" scream Sora in horror.

"Biyomon, NO!" MetalGreymon swing his claw at Kaijumon but he ripped it off with one hand. "AARRGGHHH!" scream MetalGreymon before Kaijumon ram his feet against MetalGreymon's stomach and slam him into the ground, shattering the ground. He place his metal arm back into its place. Thanks to that, he de-digivolve back into Agumon.

"AGUMON!" panicked Tai.

"**Voltage Hammer!**" Zudomon swing his hammer at Kaijumon and he respond by ramming his fist against the hammer. The hammer shatter into pieces and knock Zudomon back and he crash hard against the building on his back. He de-digivolve back into Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" gasped Joe.

"I can't believe it! He was able to damage the Digizoid metal!" gasped Izzy.

"Now it's time to destroy you." Kaijumon thrust his hand and a golden aura begin to emanate from his hand. Suddenly series of fireballs struck him. He show no sign of damage but he look anyway to see who attack him. It's Flamedramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Nefertimon and Mothmon.

"Come on guys! Attack at once!" shout Davis.

"**Fireball Barrage!**" Flamedramon toss a series of fireballs.

"**Griffin Ray!**" Halsemon fire energy rays from his mask.

"**Drill Missiles!**" Digmon fire drills from his hands.

"**Stone Tablet!**" Nefertimon create and launch stone tablet.

"**Moth Maser!**" Mothmon fire energy beams from his eyes.

All 5 attacks impacted Kaijumon but nothing!

"What?!" exclaim Davis and Ken.

"Impossible!" gasped Kari & Yolei.

"**Atom Breath!**" Kaijumon inhale deeply then belch a massive heat ray and sweep it from left to right, releasing a huge explosion. The Armor Digimon went flying then de-digivolve back into their Child form and land on the ground.

"Guys!" exclaim T.K.

"You are nothing, Digi-Destined." said Kaijumon.

"We'll see about that." someone shout. Gatomon recognized that voice and look up. It was Patamon.

"Patamon, you're still hurt! Ran!" shout Gatomon.

"I'm not running away, Gatomon." shout Patamon.

"Oh Patamon." Gatomon start crying but she also smile as she was amazed of his bravery. T.K. nodded and hold out his D-3 as his Crest of Hope start glowing from his chest. The D-3 begin to glow.

"**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**" Patamon transform into a six-winged masked angel wielding a staff. Then he got bathed by a pillar of light. "**Angemon digivolve to...**" Angemon transform into a being of light then got suit up in a holy armor, his wings turn metal with two bend over his shoulders, wield a energy blade known as Excalibur on his right arm and wear a purple mask. "**...MagnaAngemon!**"

"Gatomon! You too!" order Kari as she hold her D-3 and the Crest of Light start glowing from her chest. The D-3 start to glow.

Gatomon got bathed by a pillar of light. "**Gatomon digivolve to...**" Gatomon start glowing in pink light then transform into a woman. She remove her gloves and gain a Holy dress with six angel wings. She gain a mask and have the Holy Ring on her left ankle. "**Angewomon!**"

"MagnaAngemon, I..." Angewomon is still worried about his health.

"I'm alright, Angewomon. Now we must attack him at once." said MagnaAngemon. Angewomon nodded and clap her hands hard.

"**Holy Cross!**" She thrust her arms wide and unleashed a energy wave in Cross-shape pattern. It impacted Kaijumon but no effect. She's not giving up so she lift her hand up and move her other hand forward as two long feathers open wide like a bow. A energy surge around her right hand. "**Selastrio Arrow!**" She place the energy in form of a arrow, pull it back then release, sending it flying toward Kaijumon. Kaijumon stand firmly and wait for the arrow to impact him. The arrow struck him but receive no damage.

"No way..." gasped Angewomon.

"**Gate of Destiny!**" MagnaAngemon create a gate and open to reveal a dimensional vortax. Kaijumon is getting pull in but he show no sign of fear.

"You banished foes with this technique, eh?" Kaijumon swing his arm and unleash a energy blade. It sliced the gate in half and turn into data bits.

"Impossible." gasped MaganAngemon.

"Now, **Dosal Lightning!**" Kaijumon's dosal fins fire a series of energy rays and... it was heading toward Angewomon!

"Angewomon, watch out!" warned MagnaAngemon as he grab Angewomon and use his body as a shield. The rays struck him extra-hard. "GYAAAAHHH!"

"MAGNAANGEMON!" scream Angewomon. They crash into the ground and MagnaAngemon de-digivolve back into Patamon and lost consciousness. Angewomon hold Patamon in her arms. "Oh Patamon... Why...why you risked your life to save me? You monster!" growl Angewomon with tears leaking from her mask.

"We can't beat him?" ask Davis.

"He's a Superior Level, Davis. He's beyond us!" answer Izzy.

"Then we use DNA Digivolve!" grin Ken.

"Let us do the honor." smile Tai as he hold up his Digivice, which now turn orange with blue buttons.

"Me too!" said Matt as he hold up his Digivice, now colored blue with pale-blue buttons. The Digivices fire a powerful beam and struck Agumon & Gabumon.

"**Agumon, warp digivolve to...**" Agumon turn into an entity of orange light then digivolve into Greymon then MetalGreymon and finally a humanoid dinosaur warrior. He got armor up and wield two Dramon Destroyers on his arms and two wings-like shield on his back. He swing his arms, release a wall of flames then thrust his arms apart, disbursting the flames then pose firmly. "**WarGreymon!**"

"**Gabumon, warp digivolve to...**" Gabumon turn into an entity of blue light then digivolve into Garurumon then WereGarurumon and finally a mechanical version of Garurumon. Two metal wings spout out from his back and a metal tail. He vault over then land on the ground. His body open up and fire a barrage of missiles, striking the ground, turning into a field of ice. "**MetalGarurumon!**"

Then the Digivices fire the energy beam at each other then form into a data ring. It fell into the background and exploded in a burst of light.

"**WarGreymon!**" WarGreymon fly into the background and release a exploding orange light.

"**MetalGarurumon!**" MetalGarurumon fly into the background and release a exploding blue light.

"**DNA Digivolve to...**" WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon turn into energy-like forms and merge together. The result is a giant white-armored warrior with white cape. On his right arm is the head of MetalGarurumon and on his left arm is the head of WarGreymon. "**Omnimon!**" shout the Holy Warrior in a dual voice of WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon.

"Our turn, Ken!" grin Davis. Davis' & Ken's D-3 start glowing.

"**V-mon digivolve to...** **XV-mon!**" V-mon transform into a adult version of himself with an X mark on his torso/stomach and two white wings.

"**Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon!**" Wormon transform into a humanoid armored insect with bulked forearms with insect wings.

The D-3s then turn dark blue with dark green grips and fire energy beams at each other. It form into a data ring and fell into the background & exploded in a burst of light.

"**XV-mon!**" XV-mon fly into the background and release a exploding dark blue light.

"**Stingmon!**" Stingmon fly into the background and release a exploding dark green light.

"**DNA digivolve to...**" XV-mon and Stingmon turn into energy-like forms and merge together. The result is a hybrid Digimon with four wings, wear Stingmon's armor, wear a red mask and wield two machine gun turrets on his hips. "**Paildramon!**" Then a blue dragon appear and merge with Paildramon. "**Paildramon, mega-digivolve to...**" Paildramon start glowing and transform into a giant armored dragon with red wings. He belch a energy orb and exploded on the ground then he land firmly. "**Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon Mode Change to...**" Imperialdramon transform into a humanoid version of himself and armed himself with a cannon on his right arm as he fire a energy beam to the sky. Then strike a pose. "**Fighter Mode!**"

"Ah, the fusion of the Ultimate Digimon and a Superior Digimon. I hope you're worth fighting." grinned Kaijumon.

"**Supreme Cannon!**" Omnimon thrust his right arm and it reveal a cannon, he fire a powerful energy beam at Kaijumon. He took the hit and this time, he recieve damage.

"Oh ho! Now that's more like it!" Kaijumon laugh evilly as he felt a small pain.

Palmon and Biyomon walk their way back with the others. They kept walking until they heard a clashing. They look up and saw Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM fighting Kaijumon. They were fighting toe-to-toe and it's possible they might win. Of course, Biyomon, Palmon & Gomamon doesn't know who is Omnimon.

"Who is that Digimon?" ask Biyomon as she place her wing on her other wing to ease the pain.

"His right arm look like MetalGarurumon and his left arm look like WarGreymon." said Palmon.

"It _is_ WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! They just use DNA Digivolution to combined into Omnimon! Omnimon is a powerful Ultimate Digimon whose **Supreme Cannon** can destroy anything in his path and his **Grey Sword** can easily destroy Demon Digimon with one stroke!" explain Tentomon in excitement. Then Tentomon and Gomamon look at Biyomon and Palmon. Their eyes turn into heart animation and many hearts start bubbling around them.

"Umm... Tentomon, what's with them?" ask Gomamon.

"I have no-"

"AAAAHHHH!" scream Biyomon and Palmon and Tentomon & Gomamon got spooked by their scream.

"What what what?! What's wrong?!" ask Tentomon.

"They are so handsome!" squeal Biyomon.

"And what a hunk!" squeal Palmon. Tentomon and Gomamon sweatdrops.

"This is akward..." said Tentomon.

"Let's just get to Joe & others then we watch the battle." suggest Gomamon.

"Good idea! C'mon girls! Move..." Tentomon and Gomamon start pushing the girls as they remain gazing at Omnimon.

"**Grey Sword!**" Omnimon's left arm bring out a long sword then dash toward Kaijumon and swing his sword. The sword slashes him but his chest receive a slight wound. Omnimon quickly aim his cannon. "**Supreme Cannon!**" shout Omnimon and blast Kaijumon at blank point.

"Grrr! Now that hurts..." growl Kaijumon. Omnimon motion Kaijumon to look up. He look up and Imperialdramon FM dive down, ram his face with his fist then crush him into the ground. Imperialdramon FM stood up then aim his cannon at his face.

"**Imperial Cannon!**" shout Imperialdramon FM in dual voice of XV-mon and Stingmon and fire a powerful energy beam at him. The area exploded into flames and dust clouds. Imperialdramon FM and Omnimon stood side-by-side and watch the scene to see if he's defeat or not.

"Did we beat him?" ask Imperialdramon FM.

Before Omnimon answer Imperialdramon FM's question, "**Atom Breath!**" A voice ring out and brought fear into Omnimon & Imperialdramon FM's heart as a massive heat ray blast out of the debris and smack Imperaildramon FM out of the sky.

"Imperialdramon!" gasped Omnimon. Suddenly Kaijumon emerge from the debris and ram his fist against Omnimon's chest, shattering his armor to near destruction. "Gack!" groan Omnimon then Kaijumon slam him down into the ground.

"Omnimon!" exclaim Tai & Matt.

"Ha ha! GYAH HA HA HA! You think you have defeated ME!? HA! I was holding back!" laugh Kaijumon. Everyone become surprised to learn Kaijumon is more stronger then Omnimon or Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "Now die-"

"**DarkPepper Breath!**" A purple fireball struck Kaijumon's face and he look around to see who interrupt his victory. Everyone look to their right and saw a black version of Agumon.

"BlackAgumon?" wonder Tai.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: BlackAgumon

Type: Dinosaur

Level: Child

Bio: BlackAgumon is the Agumon infected with virus. I never seen him before. I wonder why he save us.

Suddenly BlackAgumon start emanating a bright yellow light. "**BlackAgumon warp digivolve to... BlackWarGreymon!**" BlackAgumon transform into a black version of WarGreymon. "Long time no see, Omnimon... or should I say, WarGreymon." smile BlackWarGreymon.

"BlackWarGreymon?! You're alive!" exclaim Omnimon in WarGreymon's voice.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: BlackWarGreymon

Type: Dinosaur

Level: Ultimate

Bio: BlackWarGreymon used to be WarGreymon's rival but then he got deleted by MaloMyotismon. It was a surprise to see him again.

BlackWarGreymon fly up and charge toward Kaijumon then start spinning like a drill. "**Metal Claws!**" BlackWarGreymon tackle Kaijumon and land a painful wound.

"UGH! Grrr!" growl Kaijumon then his wound was healed instantly. "You disgusting virus! Heh heh! You think you can defeat me?!" laugh Kaijumon.

"Nah, you just prove that my Dramon Destroyer has some effect on you." laugh BlackWarGreymon. Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM were battle-damaged but have enough strong left for one more attack so they team up with BlackWarGreymon.

"Ready?" ask BlackWarGreymon.

"READY!" shout the DNA digivolved Digimon.

"**Terra Destroyer!**" BlackWarGreymon create a giant purple sphere of dark energy then toss it forward.

"**Supreme Cannon!**" Omnimon fire a powerful energy cannon.

"**Justice Cannon!**" Imperialdramon FM create a energy cannon, wield it and fire a super-powered energy beam.

Three attacks combined into a massive energy ray with spherical orb in front then impacted Kaijumon. A huge explosion filled the air and everyone braced themselves as they try not to be blown away.

"We did it!" cheered Davis.

"No time for victory! Head for the sea!" shout BlackWarGreymon.

"Why?!" ask Matt. Tai know what he meant.

"Come on, let's go! Kaijumon is too powerful for us! Head for the sea!" order Tai. As the Digi-Destined & the Digimon run toward the ocean, Sora ask Tai.

"Why are we running away?! We're beating him!" Tai look at her in confusion.

"What's with you, Sora?! Don't you remember what happen when we got attacked by Piedmon and the Dark Masters?! We almost got killed because we are not strong enough!" answer Tai. Sora was wide-eyed then she look behind her.

"NOBODY WILL ESCAPE ME! **MEGA GIGA FORCE!**" Kaijumon created a huge sphere of dark energy then shrink into his mouth and blech it as a massive energy beam. Everyone jump from the cliff and dive toward the ocean.

"WHAMON! CATCH US!" shout BlackWarGreymon. Suddenly a huge whale jump out of the water and swallow the Digi-Destined, the Digimon and BlackWarGreymon except Cody and Armadillomon. Cody hold out his D-3 and it start to glow.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZED!" shout Cody and the Digi-Egg of Reliability emerge from the D-3.

"**Armadillomon armor digivolve to...**" Armadillomon merge with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. He can feel the power of Gomamon surging through his body then transform into submarine-like Digimon with a cockpit on his back and a harpoon spear on his nose. "**Submarimon, the Guardian of Reliability!**"

"Get in, Cody!" shout Submarimon. Cody ride on his cockpit and Submarimon close it then submerge under the ocean. The energy beam struck the Toy Town and release a mega-size explosion. When the explosion subsided, Toy Town is gone...

Deep underwater, a giant whale swam next to Cody & Submarimon.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Whamon

Type: Aquatic

Level: Perfect

Bio: Whamon is largest Digimon that ever swam in the Digital Ocean. He can defeat his foes by blasting them with his _Water Hose_.

"That was a close one. Are you kids alright?" ask Whamon. Inside Whamon, Tai and everyone look around and recognized Whamon.

"Hey Whamon! You're back too!" cheered Tai.

"Are you guys okay?" ask BlackAgumon. Omnimon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode lost too much energy that Omnimon de-digivolve into Koromon and Tsunomon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode de-digivolved into DemiV-mon and Larvamon. Sora was very angry.

"Why we are running away?! We have wounded Kaijumon! We were winning-"

"ENOUGH! SORA, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! DID YOU HEARD WHAT I JUST SAID?! KAIJUMON IS TOO POWERFUL! HE WAS TESTING US AND WE NOW LEARN THAT OMNIMON AND IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" argue Tai.

"WELL IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HARD-HEADED, YOU SHOULD'VE ORDER OMNIMON TO TRANSFER HIS POWER TO IMPERIALDRAMON SO HE CAN MODE CHANGE INTO PALADIN MODE AND DEFEATED KAIJUMON!" shout Sora. Tai lost it and slap her across the cheek. Everyone gasped and BlackAgumon got wide-eyed. Sora become wide-eye and throw a right hook across Tai's cheek, knocking him down then she ran to the corner, crouch down and start sobbing heavily. Tai stood upright and rub his cheek with his hand. He stand up, glare at Sora then walk away to the other corner. He throw a punch and jab the wall.

"Ow! Watch it there." said Whamon.

"Sorry Whamon..." sigh Tai.

Matt and Mimi were very surprised, "I never seen them argue like this before." said Mimi in awe.

"Tai is now act like a true leader but it's seems that Sora has changed." said Matt. "We need to help them."

"Yeah, let's just think of something." Mimi agreed.

Izzy browse through his laptop with Tentomon, DemiV-mon and BlackAgumon watching. "*sigh* Kaijumon has no weakness except that he's vulnerable to the Dramon Destroyer and he's too powerful." sighed Izzy.

"_Powerful enough to blast the Toy Town into ashes with one attack."_ add Cody, who is talking through the D-3.

"We need training, that's all." said BlackAgumon. "But first we need all 8 Ultimate Level Digimon."

"What do you mean, BlackAgumon?" ask Izzy.

"Well, Agumon and Gabumon can Warp Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, thanks to Angemon and Angewomon's Holy Arrows. Originally the Digimon can warp digivolve if the Digi-Destined increase the power of Crests by perform the same require except more dosage." explain BlackAgumon.

"In English?" ask DemiV-mon.

"What he meant that, for example, Gabumon can Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon if Matt learn the true meaning of friendship, causing the Crest of Friendship to super-charge." explain Izzy.

"That's right, so you and the others must super-charge their Crests." smile BlackAgumon.

"Except there's a problem: Sora is not talking to Tai or anyone. She was very angry that I believe Biyomon won't Super Digivolve into Garudamon." said Izzy as he hang his head down.

"Right, I remember that when Matt start pushing everyone out of his life, his Crest of Friendship deactivated and Gabumon can't Warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon." add Tentomon.

Joe was checking the health of the Digimon. They're not seriously hurt but now Joe examine Patamon.

"W-Well...?" ask Gatomon as her eyes shed tears.

"He's okay. He just need some rest now. He really save you, you know?" smile Joe.

"Yes... he did..." Gatomon gave a sad smile and Joe leave her to stay with Patamon. "I'm so sorry... Patamon... It's all my fault..." said Gatomon as she start crying. Patamon open his eyes slowly and smile.

"No...it's not your fault... Kari will be unhappy if you died..." said Patamon. "Beside... I lov-" Gatomon gave Patamon a light kiss on the lips.

"Just rest, my love." smile Gatomon. T.K. sat next to Gatomon and place a warm blanket on her and Patamon then look at Kari, who is trying to talk with Tai. Davis was talking with Ken about how dangerous is Kaijumon. Yolei try to talk with Sora but she's not listening. Mimi gave some foods to the Digimon and Biyomon & Palmon gave Koromon and Tsunomon some HP Charger that restore their full strength since they recieve more damage then Imperialdramon FM.

"Tai, stop being a hot head! You should go and say 'I'm sorry' to Sora!" order Kari with an angry glare.

"No way, not until she apologizes to me! She disrepect me and try to disobey my order!" frown Tai.

"Oh brother!" Kari shook her head.

"Sora, you went too far!" said Yolei.

"Shut up! *sniff* we shouldn't have run away. *sniff* We were winning!" cried Sora.

"You're starting to sound just like Tai; arrogant, thick-head, bossing everyone around..." sigh Yolei. Sora shot up and face Yolei with tears running down on her cheeks.

"You take that back! Take it back!" cried Sora.

"Sora, BlackWarGreymon saved us and told us to run away. He also knew we can't win." Yolei trying to explain Sora the real fact but Sora won't listen not a word.

"We are strong enough! *sob* We beaten Devimon, Etemon, VenomMyotismon, the Dark Master, Apoloclypmon and MaloMyotismon! *sob* We are the Digi-Destined... and we let all the Digimon on Toy Town... to be deleted!" cried Sora as she sob heavily and cover her face with her hands. Yolei sigh and gave her hug to calm her down.

"There is a way to get stronger." said Whamon. Everyone stop what they were doing and listen carefully.

"A way to... get stronger?" ask Matt.

"Yes, Somewhere in the North Sector of the Digital World exist a place called 'Legendary Gym'." explain Whamon.

"The 'Legendary Gym'?!" exclaim everyone.

"That's right. Any Digimon who goes to the Legendary Gym can become super powerful. Of course it's just a legend since no one never located it-"

"Even it was a legend, we'll find this Gym. Once our Digimon can Warp Digivolve and train in that Gym, we might have the chance to defeat Kaijumon." said Tai.

"No... we must find Kaijumon and destroy him before he get more stronger!" protested Sora.

"Are you nuts?! We'll get killed if we attack him head on! We are going to the Legendary Gym whenever you like it or NOT!" shout Tai. Sora frown strongly and pump her fists hard.

"WHAMON, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shout Sora.

"Whoa, watch your voice! Okay, I'll drop you off!" stammer Whamon. He surfaced and open his mouth. Sora ran out and make a mad dash toward the jungles. Everyone exit out of Whamon and chase after Sora. Tai just wait at the beach with Koromon. Submarimon surfaced and Cody jump out of the cockpit. Submarimon de-digivolve into Armadillomon.

"What made Sora behave that way?" ask Cody.

"Don't know... but she get on my nerves. *_Now I don't even know why I like her.*_ scoff Tai.

"*sigh* Not again..." sigh Whamon.

"You guys really need to control yourself." BlackAgumon recommand.

Kaijumon look at the ruins of Toy Town. He growl angerly then slam his fist against his open hand.

"Blast that Virus-type Digimon! If he haven't interrupt my victory, I would have killed them now!" growl Kaijumon.

"Don't pressure yourselve, my dear. They can't even hurt you." someone sweet-talked him. Kaijumon recognized that voice.

"Yes they can't hurt me. Guess Omnimon and Imperialdramon are not worthy enough. What do you think... Sakuyamon?" ask Kaijumon.

Appearing behind Kaijumon is a female humanoid Digimon with white-and-red-lined robe, wear fox-like mask, long silver hair divided in two fox-like tail and wield a staff.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: Sakuyamon Miko Mode

Type: Beast/Human

Level: Superior

Bio: This Digimon has Mode Changed and is more powerful then any Ultimate Digimon. Her technique, _Miko Vaporaizer_, can destroy any Digimon with six concentrated beams.

"I think they are planning to find the Legendary Gym." smiled Sakuyamon MM.

"The Legendary Gym?! No one know that location except us!" growl Kaijumon.

"Yes, but we trained there for 3 years and look how powerful we become. These teenagers can't just train in few days just to defeat us. But, if it makes you feel better..." she snapped her fingers and many Digimons appear. Their appearance were silhoutted so they can't identify. "...we'll kill them before they find it." grin Sakuyamon MM. Then she turn to the others. "Find the Digi-Destined and killed them in sight! Failed us and Kaijumon will kill you...slowly." frown Sakuyamon.

The unknown Digimon nodded then move away to their position. Sakuyamon MM saw Machinemon and smiled wickly.

"I-I didn't failed you and-"

"Shh... You only lost because Persiamon de-digivolved you. But she's gone and you'll fight with your full strength without delay. Now go to the factory and search for the Crest of Micracle & the Digi-Egg of Miracle! I also heard a Human is there too. She might be the other Digi-Destined so... kill her!" order Sakuyamon MM. Machinemon nodded and run ahead as he begin to glow.

"**Machinemon warp digivolve to... Machinedramon!**" roared Machinedramon as he stomp his way through the rocks and burrow his way to the factory.

Then Monzemon stand up from the debris, protecting the baby Digimon. Kaijumon saw him and approach him.

"Y-You... kill every... Digimon in Toy Town..." growl Monzemon.

"Oh shut up." groan Kaijumon as he thrust his hand and fire an energy beam, deleting Monzemon into data bits. Then he gaze at the baby Digimon. "Hmm... A Bokomon and a Gummymon... Heh heh! Good, two deadly Digimon! Sakuyamon, my precious Digimon Lady?" grinned Kaijumon.

"**Dark Digivolution!**" laugh Sakuyamon MM and blasted the baby Digimon with dark energy. They scream in pain then their eyes turn red.

"**Bokomon dark digivolve to... SkullGreymon!**" Bokomon transform into a giant skeleton with visible organic organ and on his back is an organic missile.

"**Gummymon dark digivolve to... DarkMegaGargomon!**" Gummy transform into a 30-foot tall robot Digimon with two missile launchers on his shoulders.

"The others will handle the Digi-Destined but these two will take out two important keys: Courage and Love!" grinned Kaijumon. Then SkullGreymon dive into the ocean and swam ahead to find Whamon and DKMegaGargomon follow him in the air.

Sora continue running through the jungle and she was so mad that she didn't pay attention where is she going. Now she's lost except she didn't care.

"Stupid Tai! Why does he think running will solve anything?! We should've defeat Kaijumon when we have the chance!" growl Sora.

Suddenly she heard something from the bushes. She took out her Digivice but notice that Biyomon is not around so she put up her fists.

Then 5 Digimons emerge from the jungle and show themselves. One is made of rocks with two yellow eyes, other is a giant flower with many roots and several little flowers with razor-sharp teeth, the 3rd is a purple Digimon with many roots, long hands, pyscho smile and four sets of eyes, one above & other below. The 4th is a large red-orange dragon with metal mask and two metal claws. His wings were torn a bit. The 5th is a female Digimon with cow-girl-like outfit and have cat-like eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" ask Sora.

"Calm down, sugah-girl!" said the Digimon.

Digimon Analyzer

Name: GunSlingmon

Type: Human

Level: Perfect

Bio: Mah name is GunSlingmon. I ah very skilled with mah trusty guns and mah technique, _Moonlight Barrage_, cain take out mah foes without them noticing.

Name: Gotsumon

Type: Rock

Level: Child

Bio: This ah Gotsumon. He may be small but his _Rock Fist_ land quite a punch.

Name: Blossomon

Type: Plant

Level: Perfect

Bio: And this ah Blossomon! She is the prettiest flower-type Digimon but don't make her mad or she'll attack you with her _Ninja Flowers_.

Name: Keramon

Type: Virus

Level: Child

Bio: This here is Keramon. He love to devour datas but he cain also download datas so he's useful for us, sugah.

Name: Megadramon

Type: Dragon

Level: Perfect

Bio: And last but least, Megadramon! His powerful missiles cain destroy any numbers of evil Digimon so he's very helpful too.

"And what's your name, sugah-girl?" ask GunSlingmon.

"My name is Sora, Bearer of the Crest of Love..." answer Sora.

"Well, if you're the Bearer of Love, why you pick a fight with that handsome boy who bears the Crest of Courage?" ask Blossomon. Sora got wide-eyed then grew angry.

"He order us to run away when we almost defeated Kaijumon and decide to find this stupid Legendary Gym! That's why I'm angry with him." answer Sora bitterly.

"Legendary Gym? That's where we're going!" exclaim Gotsumon.

"Great! More morons who believe the gym existed." groan Sora.

"The boy made a good choice." said GunSlingermon.

"He's a coward!" snapped Sora.

"Oh? If he's a coward, then he would've chicken out when your friends encounter Kaijumon but no, he stay and try his best to fight. He saw Kaijumon is too strong and Omnimon didn't stand a chance." explain GunSlingermon.

"Beside, Kaijumon trained at the Legendary Gym. That's why he become unbelieveably powerful. Not even Imperialdramon Paladin Mode can defeat him. He train there for 3 years." add Megadramon. Sora was shocked.

"So it does exist?! No wonder Tai order the retreat..." Sora start shedding tears and fell on her knees. "I was such a fool... now Tai will never forgive me..." sobbed Sora.

"Testing 1, 2, 3... Hello there, Digi-Destined!" shout someone in an Elvis lingo.

"Who in the Digital World...?!" exclaim GunSlingmon.

"Oh no..." mutter Sora as she recognized that voice. They look around then saw a metal monkey Digimon with a Elvis-like hair and have a small plush toy of WaruMonzamon.

"Hey hey hey! The King is in the house!" yelled the metal monkey with the microphone.

"Etemon?!" exclaim Sora.

**MetalEtemon has return and Biyomon is nowhere at Sora's side. Will Sora escape from the mad monkey or will MetalEtemon finally get his revenge? Stay tune for the next Digimon Adventure 02.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Birth Of Phoenixmon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"ETEMON?!" exclaim Sora.

"Now now! The name is not Etemon! It's... METALETEMON! Huh huh. HA HA HA!" laugh the metal monkey Digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: MetalEtemon**

**Type: Beast/Cyborg**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Bio: That's right, I'm back bigger and badder, baby! My Digizoid armor is unbreakable and watch your step or my _Banana Split_ will slip you, huh huh!**

"I thought Tai & MetalGreymon destroyed you 7 years ago and you got sucked into the vortex!" exclaim Sora.

"Now that's a story! Hit it!" shout MetalEtemon and the music start playing by his Digimon minions.

_Whoaaa, yeah! Huh! After your pathetic friend and his Digimon defeat me! Whoo! I was sucked into the dimensional vortex! Huh! Knowing I'm not strong enough, I spent my time trying to get stronger! Huh huh! YEAH! Then I return to the Digital World and confront your dear friends, Joe & Mimi! Rock it, baby! But sadly Zudomon's Digizoid hammer crack my sexy chest and SaberLeomon killed me! Ah but here's the best part! Kaijumon brought me back and I become much more stronger then ever! Now Digi-Destined, prepare to be defeat...by the King of Rock-'n-Roll!_

Sora sweatdrops, "Do you have to explain by singing?" ask Sora.

"Hey, no one disrespect the superstar, babe! Now catch! **Dark Network!**" MetalEtemon toss a dark green orb and crash in front of Sora, pushing her back.

"ARGH!" scream Sora.

"Digimon Resistence, attack!" order GunSlingmon.

"**Rock Fists!**" Gotsumon toss large rocks at MetalEtemon but he just strike a pose and pump his arms. He took the hit like it was nothing.

"Come on, how can rock beat metal, son? Huh huh!" laugh MetalEtemon.

"**Ninja Flower!**" Bolossomon toss two flowers that become a spinning buzzsaw. MetalEtemon did some wacky pose as he dodge the flowers.

"Now my turn, baby!" MetalEtemon jump from the tree and slam his glowing fist against the ground, sending shockwave that knock Blossomon away.

"**Mega Missiles / Virus Breath!**" Keramon and Megadramon fire their attacks but MetalEtemon jump up high and grab a vine.

"I'm the King of the Swing, baby!" MetalEtemon start doing a Tarzan yell as he swing across the jungle then land a double kick at the Child and Perfect Digimon. Then he land and strike a pose.

"**Moonlight Barrage!**" GunSlingmon create 10 dimensional portals around MetalEtemon then took out her guns and fire a barrage of bullets. MetalEtemon just pumped up his arms and made a wide grin. The bullets went flying out of all 10 portals but they had no effect on MetalEtemon's Digizoid armor.

"Come on, you have to do better then that, sweetheart!" laugh MetalEtemon.

"RUN!" shout Sora. They agree and try running away but MetalEtemon create a larger sphere and lend back as if he's going to throw a baseball.

"**Dark Network!**" shout MetalEtemon. They gasped in horror as they saw the sphere heading toward them.

Tai walk back and forth, becoming impatient but still angry about Sora. Then he heard an explosion. He turn and saw a huge smoke rising from the jungles. Then he heard a voice. It's indistinct but he can hear it. The voice shout, "**Dark Network!** Got'cha!" and Tai's eyes is filled with horror.

"Tai? What's wrong?" ask Kari. She's holding Patamon this time.

"He look pale." said Gatomon.

"Sora is in trouble!" exclaim Tai.

"WHAT?!" exclaim Kari, Gatomon & BlackAgumon.

"Etemon is back! Come on, Koromon!" shout Tai as he ran ahead.

"Right, Tai! **Koromon digivolve to... Agumon!**" Koromon transform back into Agumon and follow Tai.

"Guys, Sora is in trouble!" shout Kari as she contact Izzy via the D-3.

"_What?! What trouble?!" _ask Izzy.

"Tai said it's Etemon!" answer Kari.

Biyomon overheard and become worried so she fly off to find Sora.

"Come on, Kari!" said Gatomon and Kari nodded then thrust her D-3 in the air.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZED!" shout Kari and the Digi-Egg of Light emerge.

"**Gatomon armor digivolve to...Nefertimon, The Angel of Light!**" Kari carry Patamon in her arms, ride on Nefertimon's back and they fly across the sky. BlackAgumon warp digivolve into BlackWarGreymon and dash through the jungle. Tai & Agumon saw BlackWarGreymon flew by so Tai aim his Digivice at Agumon.

"Agumon, digivolve and stop Etemon!" order Tai then the Digivice turn orange and the Crest start glowing.

"Right! **Agumon warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!**" WarGreymon dash through the jungles and catch up with his old rival.

Sora and the Digimon are beaten badly by MetalEtemon's attacks.

"This is just too easy, baby!" laugh MetalEtemon.

"Tai...Biyomon...help...me..." whimper Sora.

"And now, say good-bye!" MetalEtemon grin evilly as he ready his punch.

"**Spiral Twister! RAH!**" a swirling fire appear and struck MetalEtemon. It phase him but it didn't damage him. Sora look up and saw a pink bird Digimon with ruby claws. "Sora, are you alright?" ask Biyomon.

"Biyomon?" smiled Sora. MetalEtemon grinned at Biyomon.

"You made a big mistake, little birdie! **Metal Punch!**" MetalEtemon punch Biyomon and knock her out.

"BIYOMON!" gasped Sora.

"Ah ha! Hmm?!" MetalEtemon saw something then ready his **Metal Punch** again. "**Metal Punch!**" MetalEtemon swing his punch and... ram BlackWarGreymon's guts, shattering his armor!

"Gah! How did you...see me coming?!" exclaim BlackWarGreymon as he fell on his knees. The impact is too much since BlackWarGreymon was approaching at high-speed.

"Since no one is making noise, I can hear a rushing wind and I saw you!" grin MetalEtemon then connect his foot against BlackWarGreymon's chin. He got knock back and de-digivolve back into BlackAgumon. Before MetalEtemon kill him, WarGreymon tackle MetalEtemon and send him flying.

"Take that, Etemon!" growl WarGreymon. Then he saw Biyomon, "Biyomon! Biyomon, are you okay?!" ask WarGreymon as he drop on one knee.

"Uhh...W-WarGreymon?" Biyomon open her eyes and look up. WarGreymon smile and stroke his hand on Biyomon's head. "Thank you for saving me and Sora." smile Biyomon.

WarGreymon stand up and clutch his fists hard. He turn and face MetalEtemon who stand back on his feet. "MetalEtemon, is it now? You'll pay for what you did to Biyomon..." growl WarGreymon.

"What'cha gonna do, son? Cry for your momma? Huh huh. HA HA HA HA!" laugh MetalEtemon.

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. YOU!" roar WarGreymon as he ready his claws and charge toward MetalEtemon. He ram his claws against MetalEtemon's stomach but his claws shatter by impact.

"Come on boy, my whole body is made of Digizoid! If you have Zudomon with you, you might have a chance! I like to sing a few song but I want to play some more!" chuckle MetalEtemon as he grab WarGreymon's arm then toss him into the trees.

Kari & Nefertimon arrive and want to help, but WarGreymon order his sister Nefertimon to stay back as she's no match for a Ultimate. However, MetalEtemon toy WarGreymon and overpower him but he won't give up.

"**Metal Claws!**" roar WarGreymon as he thrust his left claws.

"**Metal Punch!**" laugh MetalEtemon as he thrust his fist. His fist collided his Dramon Destroyer and release an explosion. MetalEtemon regain his footing and WarGreymon went flying & crash against the trees.

"Ugh...He destroy both of my Dramon Destroyers! But I will DEFEAT HIM!" roar WarGreymon as he once again charge toward MetalEtemon. He threw many punches but MetalEtemon easily dodge his attacks and land powerful blows on WarGreymon's body, wounding him every second.

He fly up and place his hands in the air, gathering fire energy to his hands. Then sphere grew gigantic and ready to fire.

"**Terra Force!**" roar WarGreymon and toss the sphere at MetalEtemon.

"Oh ah oh! **Metal Kick!**" MetalEtemon did wacking kung-fu poses then kick the **Terra Sphere** back at WarGreymon. WarGreymon put up his guard and got hit hard by his own attack. He start falling down toward the ground.

"WARGREYMON!" cried Biyomon. WarGreymon open his eyes and land on his feet. Tai arrive and saw WarGreymon is losing.

"WarGreymon, I lending you my power!" shout Tai as the Crest of Courage start glowing and Tai's body release a bright orange light toward WarGreymon. WarGreymon grab the light and form into a large cannon.

"Whoa! A new toy, huh? Well I got something say: **Dark Network Circuit Crush!**" MetalEtemon unleashed a barrage of dark lightning bolts. WarGreymon fly out-of-the-way and ready his gun.

"**Nova Blaster!**" WarGreymon press the trigger and fire a massive energy beam. MetalEtemon gritted his teeth as he put up his guard and got bathed in the energy beam. The energy beam travel 20 miles to the east across the jungles.

Tai rush to Sora's side, "Sora! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" ask Tai with worry. Sora look at Tai and she broke down in tears as she hugged him.

"Oh Tai! I'm so sorry for the way I behave! *sniff* I was a fool! *sob*" cried Sora.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slap you or yell at you." said Tai as he hug back.

"Tai, these Digimon told me Kaijumon trained 3 years at the Legendary Gym. *sniff, gasp* That's why he's so powerful... And you were right about going to that gym... Tai, will you ever forgive me?" ask Sora with huge tears traveling from her eyes to her chin.

"I forgive you, Sora. Wanna know why? Because I love you." said Tai as he finally gather his courage and reveal his true feeling. Sora become wide-eyed and her cheek turn glowing pink. She smile deeply.

"Oh Taichi-_chan_, I love you too!" cried Sora as she tackle Tai's lips with her lips. Tai got wide-eyed then close his eyes as he return the kiss. Suddenly The Crest of Love start glowing brightly and the Digivice turn rose-red & begin to glow. Tai & Sora broke their kiss and Tai gaze at the Crest on Sora's chest.

"Sora, your Crest!" said Tai.

"Oh mah stars!" exclaim GunSlingmon in awe.

"The Crest of Love got super-charged!" exclaim BlackAgumon.

"My strength is skyrocketing by Sora's love! I can Digivolve!" exclaim Biyomon then she got bathed in a massive light.

Sora's Digivice fire a powerful beam and struck Biyomon. "**Biyomon, warp digivolve to...**" Biyomon's body transform into an entity of rose-colored light then digivolve into Birdramon, then Garudamon and finally a giant four-winged bird Digimon. A huge wall of fire erupted around the giant bird. Then a head wearing a golden mask emerge from the flames then the yellow-feathered wings emerge from the flames. Her head grew beautiful purple-flame-like feathers, grew beautiful violet gems along with her golden tail. Two Holy Rings strap on her ankles then the bird cover herself with her wings then thrust it apart, release a huge burst of solar energy then she remain floating in mid-air while the background exploded in flames. "**Phoenixmon!**" screech the bird Digimon.

"Whoaa!" gasped everyone in awe as they witness Biyomon's new Ultimate form.

"Biyomon warp digivolved!" exclaim Kari.

"That's the Holy Bird, Phoenixmon!" exclaim Nefertimon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Phoenixmon**

**Type: Holy/Bird**

**Level: Ultimate**

**Bio: Phoenixmon is a Holy Digimon who possess two Holy Rings. Her _Heaven Charm_ is more effective then my own and she defeat her foes with her deadly _Phoenix Flame_.**

"Go Phoenixmon! Help WarGreymon!" shout Sora with a wide smile.

"RAAAHH!" screech Phoenixmon as she take off and fly to where WarGreymon is battling MetalEtemon.

MetalEtemon receive very little damage and start laughing at WarGreymon. "Wow, I'm invincible! You'll never broke through my armor unless you have a weapon made of Digizoid metal! Now take this! **Metal Punch!**" MetalEtemon punch WarGreymon and he crash on the ground.

"Ugh...he's...too...strong..." moan WarGreymon. Then Phoenixmon land next to WarGreymon. "Huh? Who...are you?" ask WarGreymon.

"WarGreymon, it's me Biyomon. I warp digivolved into Phoenixmon!" answer Phoenixmon in a soft voice.

"I'm...glad...you're alright..." chuckle WarGreymon.

"Let me thank you for saving me." Phoenixmon lend her head closer to WarGreymon's face and kiss his cheek. WarGreymon got bathed in bright light then he appear standing on his feet and his armor has fully repair itself!

"Whoa! I'm healed! Thank you, Phoenixmon." smiled WarGreymon.

"C'mon, let's teach that monkey a lesson." winked Phoenixmon.

"Let's do it!" grinned WarGreymon as he ready his Dramon Destroyer.

"Gang up on me whatever you like! You still can't beat the superstar! Huh huh. HA HA HA!" laugh MetalEtemon.

"Oh yeah? Are you tough enough to stop three Ultimate and one Armor Digimon?" ask WarGreymon as BlackWarGreymon and Nefertimon join in.

"Oh I am tough enough! Now listen to this! _Oh my darling! I can't get enough! Yeah! Cause I got Digizoid armor, I am invincible!_" MetalEtemon start singing and the Ultimate Digimon and Nefertimon start screaming in pain as they're losing powers but Phoenixmon smirk.

"**Heaven Charm!**" She shriek and a halo appear in the sky, restore WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon and Nefertimon's strength while draining MetalEtemon's power.

"Hey no fair! I'm losing power!" exclaim MetalEtemon.

"RRRAAAAHHH!" shriek Phoenixmon as she start gathering energy to her mouth.

"Everyone, send your powers to Phoenixmon so her attacks can penetrate the Digizoid!" order WarGreymon. Everyone ready their attacks.

"**Rock Fist!**"

"**Ninja Flowers!**"

"**Virus Breath!**"

"**Mega Missiles!**"

"**Pump Guns!**"

"**Terra Force!**"

"**Terra Destroyer!**"

"**Stone Tablet!**"

Everyone send their attacks to the halo then the halo merge with Phoenixmon. The energy she gather skyrocketed and created a golden aura around her body.

"RAAH! **Phoenix Flame!**" screech Phoenix and blech a huge heat wave at MetalEtemon. He put up his guard and withstand it but he notice his body start melting!

"No no no! I can't go out like this! The world needs a superstar like me! I'll get yooooooouuuu!" scream MetalEtemon as he exploded into data bits. Everyone de-digivolve back to their previous form and Phoenixmon de-digivolve back into Yokomon.

When everyone return to the beach, they found the others with Whamon. They explain what happen and decide that they should go to the North Sector in order to find the Legendary Gym.

"I'll take you to the West Sector since the North Sector is covered in ice and I can't get through." explain Whamon. Everyone enter Whamon and he dive underwater as he head for the West Sector.

"Ever since Kaijumon attack, we Digimon form the Digimon Resistence to fight back but Kaijumon is too powerful. That's why we decide to locate the Legendary Gym to get stronger." explain GunSlingmon.

"What about Andromon and the others?" ask Davis.

"They're safe in the West Sector in Mobius Desert." answer Gotsumon.

"'Mobius Desert'?" wonder T.K.

"Mobius Desert is an labyrinth version of the desert. No one ever made it to the end of the desert but Andromon know the correct pattern to reach the Mirage Tower, where they are hiding." explain Megadramon.

"Well, first we must search for the Digi-Egg of Miracle and some allies then collect information about how to get to the North Sector. Who's ready for some adventure?" ask Tai.

"YEAH!" cheered everyone.

When everyone fell asleep, Sora snuggle next to Tai and Tai open his eyes. He smile when he saw Sora's beautiful brown eyes. They hold hands then share a light kiss.

"Good night, Sora my love." smiled Tai as he rest his head on her head.

"Good night, Taichi-_chan_." said Sora as she rest her head on his chest and fell asleep. Tai open his eyes a bit and saw Agumon sleeping with Yokomon in his arms. He smile then went to sleep.

**Please leave some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dum-Dum Factory**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Whamon continue to swim underwater, everyone woke up from their sleep.

"*Yawn* Good morning, everybody!" chimed Mimi.

"Good morning!" reply everyone.

"Guys, while you guys were sleeping, I have discovered a Digivice signal in the West Sector, two to be exact." inform Izzy. Then Izzy receive a call from Genii. "Ah! A call from Genii!" At the same time Izzy said that, everyone immediately dash behind Izzy to see. Izzy turn the webcam.

"_Hello again, kids. I see you ran into Kaijumon and got defeated, right?_" ask Genii.

"No need to remind us that." grumble Davis.

"_Now calm down, Davis. So where are you heading?_" ask Genii.

"Oh, well we're heading to the Legendary Gym." smiled Mimi.

"_That's a good idea but you need to do some missions before you find the Gym. BlackAgumon, did you already told them about the Warp Digivolution?_"

"Yessir, Genii. And it confirm your theory, Sora's love for Tai has super-charged the Crest of Love and Biyomon has warp digivolved into Phoenixmon." smirk BlackAgumon.

"_That's good news! Now for the others: Izzy, you must overcome some problem by using only your brain. Mimi, if you want to be more sincere, you must admit everything from bad to good on one very special person. Joe, you must prove everyone that you are a reliable ally. T.K. & Kari, you both must not lose hope & always stand your ground to save those you really care for, not matter the cost. If you accomplished that, you'll super-charged your Crests. Ah, I almost forgot about Ken. Ken..._" said Genii.

"Yes?" ask Ken.

"_Dig deeper to your heart and show kindness to everyone, from friends to stranger. I know you can do it._" said Genii. Ken nodded.

"Genii, I detected two Digivice signals from the West Sector. Can you tell us who it is?" ask Izzy.

"_Hmm... I believe those are the two Digi-Destined. One you knew and other you never met. I also detected they bear the Crests of Miracle and Destiny. They already super-charged it too. Impressive. You must find them and the Digi-Armor of Miracle & Destiny before Kaijumon does. If you ran into him, ran away. Now I must go before Kaijumon pick up my signal. Good luck, kids!"_ Genii wave good-bye and turn off the webcam.

"Hmm... 'One we knew and other you never met'. Could it be..." Davis was muttering to himself as he try to remember which Digi-Destined they met but it was hard because they met so many Digi-Destined.

"Kids! We arrive at the West Sector!" called Whamon.

They surfaced and exit out of Whamon. They wave good-bye to Whamon then look at their surrounding.

"Okay, let's split up: Sora and I will go search for some locals to find info about the Mirage Tower. GunSlingmon & friends, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Joe will come with us. Davis and the rest, you try to locate the Digi-Egg of Miracle before Kaijumon does. If you see him, run. Don't think about fighting, okay?" ask Tai.

"OKAY!" said everyone.

"You be careful, Patamon." said Gabumon.

"Don't worry, Gabumon. Thanks to Phoenixmon, I'm back at full strength." smiled Patamon.

Team 1 headed West while Team 2 headed East.

Davis & his team continue walking through canyons until they notice the area is changing from rocks to metal. Davis look ahead and saw a factory.

"Hey is that a factory?" ask Davis.

"Why yes, it is." answer Cody.

"That's the Dum-Dum Factory." said BlackAgumon aloud.

"Heh heh... Dum-Dum." giggle Patamon and Gatomon.

*BOOOM*

An explosion was heard and the Digi-Destined quickly run up to see what's going on. They saw a group of giant brown robots surround two teens.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Guardromon**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Adult**

**Bio: Guardromon is a powerful robot Digimon. He can attack with his _Guardian Missiles_ and has tough armor**

"Come on, we must help them!" shout Davis. Everyone nodded and hold out their D-3 as it begin to glow.

"**V-mon digivolve to... XV-mon!**" roar XV-mon.

"**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!**" shout the giant horned hawk.

"**Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!**" shout the giant dinosaur.

"**Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon!**" shout Stingmon.

"**Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!**" yell the Holy Angel.

"**Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!**" yell the beautiful angel.

BlackAgumon made a grin then start glowing, "**BlackAgumon digivolve to... BlackGreymon!**" roared the blue-violet version of Greymon. The Adult Digimon and the Perfect Digimon charge toward the Guardromon. They knock them out and check if the teens are okay.

"Hey, it's Willis!" exclaim Angewomon.

"And Terriermon! What's up, kid?" ask Ankylomon.

"Huh? Have we met?" ask the teen.

"You probably didn't recognize us because you only saw us Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon, Halsemon and Digmon when we were fighting Terriermon's twin brother, Wendigomon." explain XV-mon.

"Ah! That's mean... Hey Davis!" waved Willis.

"Hey Willis, it's nice to see you again." said Davis.

"Same here." smiled Willis. Suddenly more Guardromon arrive. "I guess I'll give you a hand. Ready, Penny?" ask Willis to the 2nd teen.

"I'm ready!" she smiled. She took out her Digivice and Willis took a different Digivice that shaped like D-Terminal. They start to glow and their Digimon jump out of hiding to join Terriermon. One is a brown version of Terriermon with three horns and the other is a female sky-blue V-mon.

"**Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!**" shout a chubby bunny with two cannons on his hands.

"**Lopmon digivolve to... Wendigomon!**" roar a giant beast-like Digimon.

"**AquaV-mon digivolve to... V-dramon!**" scream a tall sky-blue skinned dragon with sharp claws. Different from XV-mon.

"Now together! Attack!" shout Willis.

"Right! **X Beam!**" XV-mon lift his arms, cross it like an X then thrust it apart. The X mark on his torso/stomach start glowing and fire a X-shaped beam at the Guardromon, turning them into dust.

"**Sonic Blast!**" Aquilamon fire a heat pulse and blast the robot Digimon away.

"**Iron Tail!**" Ankylomon swing his tail and smack them into the wall.

"**Poison Stinger!**" Stingmon fire a barrage of stingers at the Guardromon, deleting them.

"**Hand of Faith! / Salestrio Arrow!**" the Holy Angels fire their attacks and destroy the enemy.

"**Nova Blast!**" BlackGreymon belch a huge fireball and knock the Guardromon away.

"**Gargo Cannon / Wendigo Cannon / V Beam!**" the three Digimon fire their attacks and defeat the last group of Guardromon.

"That's all of them." smile Yolei.

"That was a nice attack miss..." XV-mon don't know what's her name since her Adult form is different from his.

"V-dramon. And I should say the same thing about your X Beam." smile V-dramon. She winked before she de-digivolve back into AquaV-mon. XV-mon got wide-eyed as he de-digivolve back into V-mon and his face turn red.

"What's that Digivice?" ask Ken.

"This is the D-4, a second version of D-3. It has the same function as your D-3 but its 4th function is the ability to digivolve two Digimon at once. It's useful since I have Terriermon and Lopmon." explain Willis.

"So what are you doing here, Willis?" ask Davis.

"I came to the Digital World because this girl, Penny, went missing after she found the Digivice & the Tag and got teleported to the Digital World. I followed her and then we got attacked by these guys. Will I like to know what's going on here?" ask Willis.

While Yolei and Ken explain what happen, V-mon and AquaV-mon were chatting and Penny kept staring at Davis as she twirl her hair.

"So why they call you 'AquaV-mon'?" ask V-mon as he twiddle his thumbs.

"They call me that because my skin is sky-blue water. I'm different from the V-mon so I felt like a black sheep." whimper AquaV-mon.

"Well, I say you're special." smile V-mon as his cheek turn crimson red.

"R-Really?" ask AquaV-mon with a wide smile and her cheek is glowing pink. "Thank you." smile AquaV-mon.

"So you believe that the Digi-Egg of Miracle is inside the factory. Maybe the Digi-Egg of Destiny is there too." wonder Willis.

"Maybe. We'll just check it out." answer Davis. Everyone went inside and begin their search.

Team 1 of the Digi-Destined have arrive at the Noise Desert. They start searching around until a sand storm suddenly appear. Blinded they try to find their way to a shelter but the storm is too strong.

"We need something to cover us!" shout Matt.

"A cave will be nice, sugah!" shout GunSlingmon.

"I got a better idea! Tentomon, Super Digivolve!" order Izzy.

"Right!" obliged Tentomon as Izzy's Crest and Digivice start glowing. "**Tentomon super digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!**" MegaKabuterimon used himself as shield and protect everyone from the sand storm. Matt start doing the head count.

"One...two...three...four... Wait! Where's Tai & Sora?!" exclaim Matt as he count again and again.

"Ah believe they got separated from the sand storm!" gasped GunSlingmon.

"I'm afraid I know where they are." Megadramon point his metal claws to the far South-West. GunSlingmon got wide-eyed.

"OH MAH STAR! They accidentally got thrown into Mobius Desert!" exclaim GunSlingmon.

"We must find them!" shout Joe as he stand up but Gomamon hold him back.

"But Joe, Mobius Desert is a giant maze! If you go too far, you'll be lost forever!" explain Gomamon.

"But then how can we save Tai & Sora?" ask Joe.

"First we must find Byakko City. They might have info about the Mobius Desert's correct pathway." answer Gotsumon.

"Don't worry, Agumon and Yokomon are with them." said Blossomon to cheer them up.

"Where's the city?" ask Izzy.

"To the north." chuckle Keramon as he point to the direction where MegaKabuterimon is facing.

"Okay. MegaKabuterimon, move forward but carefully so we don't get blown away." command Izzy.

"No problem." grin MegaKabuterimon as he start moving on six. Outside the Noise Desert, a 30-foot black robot is watching the sand storm. Then several drill-nosed moles emerge from the sand.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Drimogimon**

**Type: Beast**

**Level: Adult**

**Bio: Drimogimon are fast when digging underground which it is why I have to keep them alive. Idiots.**

"Boss! Your sand storm trick work! The boy & the girl who have the Crest of Courage & Love got separated and trapped in Mobius Desert!" grinned the mole Digimon.

"Heh heh! Good." DarkMegaGargomon grin evilly.

"Want us to get rid of them?" ask one of the mole Digimon.

"No. Kaijumon wants me and SkullGreymon to get rid of them. Beside, they probably use WarGreymon and Phoenixmon to kill you easily." answer DarkMegaGargomon. "Much better gather the forces then wait for the perfect moment to attack the others at Byakko City."

"Right boss!" shout the Drimogimon as they burrow underground.

Then a living skeleton walk up next to DarkMegaGargomon.

"Now?" ask the demon in a devilish voice.

"Now." grinned DarkMegaGargomon than the skeleton roar in rage then burrow into the ground & DarkMegaGargomon rocket off to the sky.

In Dum-Dum Factory, Team 2 of the Digi-Destined search high and low of the factory. Until they reach to the control room.

"Look guys, it's the Digi-Egg of Miracle!" exclaim Davis as he point his finger at the capsule in the center of the room. He walk to the control and press the button that release the Digi-Egg. He aim his D-3 at the Digi-Egg but suddenly an alarm start sounding out! Then multiple robot Digimon appear before them. Half are giant dragon similar to Megadramon but is cover in mechanical parts. The others are organic dinosaur with two cannons on his hands, a tank cannon on his head and his legs are parts of a tank.

"Wah! It's Gigadramon!" yelped Yolei.

"And Tankmon!" exclaim Kari.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Gigadramon**

**Type: Machine/Dragon**

**Level: Perfect**

**Bio: Gigadramon is similar to Megadramon except he's more stronger.**

**Name: Tankmon**

**Type: Machine/Dinosaur**

**Level: Perfect**

**Bio: Tankmon is very deadly with his guns but the worse is his nose. Believe me, it'll blow you away!**

Suddenly the ground exploded and emerge Machinedramon.

"Ah, the second Digi-Destined! Finally I'll have all the Digi-Eggs after I finished you. Get them." order Machinedramon.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZED!" shout the Digi-Destined and the Digi-Eggs appear.

"**V-mon armor digivolve to...**" V-mon merge with the Digi-Egg of Friendship and turn into a surge of electricity. V-mon feel the power of Friendship surging through his body. Then he emerge as four-legged reptile with black armor and golden horn. He had the Crest of Friendship on his chest. "**Raidramon, the Thunder of Friendship!**" roar the Armor Digimon.

"**Hawkmon armor digivolve to...**" Hawkmon merge with the Digi-Egg of Sincerity and become a swirling tornado of leafs. Hawkmon feel the power of Sincerity surging through his body. Then he emerge as warrior wearing a robe with leaf-like shoulder pads. He had spring-like arms and legs that are attached on four giant shurikens. He had the Crest of Sincerity on his headband. "**Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!**" grunt the warrior.

"**Armadillomon armor digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!**" shout the yellow beetle.

"**Wormon armor digivolve to... Mothmon, the Moth of Kindness!**" shout the rose moth.

"**Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon, the Wing of Hope!**" shout the winged horse.

"**Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**" shout the winged cat.

Willes and Penny hold out their Digivices and BlackAgumon start glowing.

"**Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!**" shout the chubby rabbit.

"**Lopmon digivolve to... Wendigomon!**" roar the Bigfoot-like Digimon.

"**AquaV-mon digivolve to... V-dramon!**" yelled the dragon.

"**BlackAgumon super digivolve to... BlackMetalGreymon!**" roar the cyborg dinosaur.

"Attack!" order Davis. The Digimon charge toward the enemies and they did the same. They attack in a fierce battle while Davis try to grab the Digi-Egg of Miracle.

"Almost...got...it." grunt Davis as he almost grab it. Just when he about to grab it, the explosion from the battle cause the Digi-Egg to fall off the capsule and into the floor. "Dang it!" snapped Davis.

"**Lightning Strike!**" roar Raidramon and discharge a straight forward lightning bolt from his horn, zapping the Tankmon in his path. Then he charge one of the Tankmon, bite his nose then hammer toss him against the Gigadramon. Then Shurimon dash toward the Gigadramon.

"**Shuriken Spin!**" Shurimon start spinning like a savage spin top and slash the Gigadramon in half. Then he land on the ground, stretch his arms and slash all the Tankmon. Mothmon and Nefertimon's eyes start glowing as they float back-to-back.

"**Moth Maser / Ruby Beam!**" They fire their eye laser and start moving in circle, blasting the evil Digimon. The rest of the Digimon manage to delete the last of them and prepare themselves to fight Machinedramon.

"Well done. But, without you noticing, I was pumping my cannons to overload!" grin Machinedramon. Everyone got wide-eyed and winches in fear.

"**Giga Cannon!**" Machinedramon fire a massive energy beam. Raidramon cover V-dramon and protect her from the beam. The explosion shaken the area & Davis lost sight of the Digi-Egg. He moan in anger and mutter under his breath. Everyone got badly wounded but thanks to the **Holy Barrier** Pagasusmon and Nefertimon created, they survived. Armor Digimon de-digivolved back to their Child form but V-mon is badly hurt.

"V-V-mon... You...save me?" gasped V-dramon.

"Heh heh... I can't let that... freak hurt you..." smile V-mon but moan in pain as he talk.

"Grrr! You'll pay for that, you freak!" growl V-dramon. "Penny!"

"Right!" Penny's Digivice turn golden-yellow with white buttons and fire a beam at the Tag, releasing the Crest of Miracle into the sky. The Crest absorb the energy then burst into a pillar of light and bathed on V-dramon.

"**V-dramon digivolve to...**" growl V-dramon. Suddenly she release a blast of light then become covered into tornado. The tornado subsided and emerge a giant version of V-dramon with large wings, steel skins, no legs and her head is similar to XV-mon. She roar and strike a pose. "**AeroV-dramon!**" roar the winged dragon

"You two, digivolve!" shout Willis as he raise his D-4, glowing brightly then fire a beam at the Tag, then the Crest of Destiny split into two. The Crests burst into pillar of lights and bathed on Gargomon and Wendigomon.

"**Gargomon digivolve to...**" Gargomon start firing missiles that exploded like a firework then turn into a sphere of light. Then the sphere transform into a green robot with missiles launcher on his back, two arms with missiles-like claws & green helmet-like head. Then he strike a pose, "**Rapidmon!**" shout the robot.

"**Wendigomon digivolve to...**" Wendigomon start pounding his chest like a gorilla then become covered in black water, forming like orb. The orb burst open and emerge a giant slender rabbit with red eyes, three horns and long bulky arms. "**Antlyamon!**" grunt the slender rabbit.

"Whoa! What are they called?" ask T.K.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: AeroV-dramon**

**Type: Dragon**

**Level: Perfect**

**Bio: I'm AeroV-dramon. I'm powerful and no one can catch me. Beware my _Aero Cannon_ or you'll get blasted to ashes.**

**Name: Rapidmon**

**Type: Machine**

**Level: Perfect**

**Bio: And I'm Rapidmon! I'm similar to my Golden Rapidmon form except I'm green now. Like AeroV-dramon, I'm too quick and I'll blast my foes with my _Rapid Shots_.**

**Name: Antlyamon**

**Type: Beast**

**Level: Perfect**

**Bio: You already know who I am. I'm Antlyamon. As you already know, my speed, agility, strength and skills are beyond then you can imagine. My _Bunny Blade_ can slice my foe in half.**

"Wormon, super digivolve." order Ken as his Crest of Kindness start glowing. The D-3 start glowing and fire a beam at the Tags, sending the Crest into the sky. The Crest burst into a pillar of light on Wormon, who already digivolve into Stingmon.

"**Stingmon digivolve to...**" Stingmon's mouth start stretching into a muzzle and open his jaws, revealing his sharp teeth. Then his body start changing into a dinosaur-like form. Then his wings was replaced with larger skin-like wings and grew an armored abdomen with sharp stinger. He pose firmly. "**Stingdramon!**" roar the Digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer**

**Name: Stingdramon**

**Type: Insect/Dragon**

**Level: Perfect**

**Bio: I am Stingdramon. My claws are more shaper and my best technique, _Insect Breath_, can burn my foes away and leave them with poison.**

"Hawkmon, DNA digivolve!" order Yolei as she hold up her D-3.

"You too, Gatomon!" shout Kari as she hold up her D-3.

The D-3s turn rose with white grips than fire two beams at each other. It turn into a data ring then exploded in the background.

"**Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!**" Aquilamon fly into the background and exploded in red light.

"**Gatomon!**" Gatomon fly into the background and exploded in pink light.

"**DNA digivolve to...**" The two Adult Digimon turn into entities of light and merge together. The result is a androgymist warrior with red spiky hair, visor covered his/her eyes, white-furred upper body with cat-like paws and wings on the back of his/her arms. His/her lower body part is red-feathered with bird-like legs. Then he/she strike a pose. "**Silphymon!**" shout the warrior with the dual voice of Aquilamon and Gatomon.

"So... four Perfect Digimon and a Fusion Digimon. Hmph! Whatever. WaruMonzemon! Cockroachmon!" shout Machinedramon.

"Yes?" ask the Digimon from the monitor.

"Find the Digi-Egg of Destiny! If you failed... I will kill you!" growl Machinedramon.

"Right away." they cut off and Machinedramon charge toward the Digimon.

"**Metal Claw!**" roar Machinedramon as he swing his mechanical arm at AeroV-dramon and Rapidmon. They quickly evade him as Machinedramon crash through the room, sending Davis flying into Penny. He land on her and they trip over & land on the floor.

"Uhh... I'm sorry, miss..." Davis lost the words as he gaze at Penny's eyes. She gaze back as her cheek turn red. Davis quickly stand up as he help her up. She giggle softly as she thank Davis for helping her up. Davis chuckle a bit then remember the Digi-Egg. "Ugh! The Digi-Egg... BlackMetalGreymon!"

"Yeah?" ask BlackMetalGreymon.

"Find these henchmen and stop them from obtaining the Digi-Egg of Destiny!" order Davis. BlackMetalGreymon gave an evil smirk then charge toward the gate leading to the sewer. He ram through the gate then de-digivolve back into BlackAgumon to save his strength and run down through the stair. "Penny, help me find the Digi-Egg of Miracle. Okay?" smiled Davis as he hold her hand. Penny smile and nodded.

"You think you can beat us?! Don't make me laugh!" taunt Rapidmon. Machinedramon emerge from the crashed wall and grinned.

"Too bad WarGreymon is not here and you shouldn't have sent BlackAgumon away." chuckle Machinedramon.

"He's right. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon both wield the Dramon Destroyer." said Cody.

"Yeah, but Davis knew BlackWarGreymon is faster to find his henchmen. We can handle him." recommend Ken.

"NOW DIE, DIGI-DESTINED! **GIGA DESTROYER!**" roar Machinedramon as his chest open up and fire two organic missiles at the Digi-Destined. Everyone ducked and Rapidmon & Antlyamon jump out-of-the-way. Silphymon thrust his/her hands and stop one of missile but it's pushing him/her to the wall.

**Was Machinedramon right? Will he win the battle this time? What will become of Tai & Sora who got lost in the Mobius Desert? Time's running out so Davis must hurry and find the Digi-Egg of Miracle before Machinedramon does. Prepare yourselve for the next Digimon Adventure 02.**


End file.
